


Wickedness

by AkireMG



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Edward Cullen, Alpha Esme Cullen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Brendon Urie aparece aquí, Evil Dreams, F/F, F/M, Los personajes suelen írseme de las manos, Love, M/M, No me culpen, No pregunten, Omega Blaine, Omega Carlisle Cullen, Omega Jacob Black, Omega Jasper, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Porque hacen falta más mujeres alfa 2k18, SiP, Sólo se dio, Y Hunten Clarington, Y Sebastian Smythe, Y ahora mencioné a Blaine Anderson, Y ahora tenemos Shameless, Y también suelen tener una moral cuestionable, alpha Alice, creo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkireMG/pseuds/AkireMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward y Jacob son perfectos. Unidos traerán lo mejor al planeta.</p><p>La historia, contada en momentos, de una familia peculiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El Omegarverse es bastante interesante. Y ya que no hay omegaverse de la Saga Crepúsculo (creo) y mucho menos en español, decidí escribir esto.

* * *

**[+]**

_"You shine like winter under sun_  
_Under sun_  
_You kill me with Christmas_  
_Prum pum pum_  
_Prum pum pum"_

_-Greg Laswell, Come Undone._

**[+]**

* * *

 

Edward es un hombre de gustos caros, increíbles malos modos y océanos de cosas desestimables.

Está lleno de brillo metálico, transparencias multicolor, suavidad verde y pasiones incomprensibles; para muchos, disparatadas e inútiles. Es un desastre controlado. Está desecho, lo sabe, lo _exhala_ —no lo niega, no le duele, lo disfruta, le encanta—, pero mantiene una fachada de acero sobre él la mayoría de los días. Y es capaz de mantenerla siempre arriba porque, hecho trizas o no, él es fuerte. Destructor. Indomable.

Jacob no puede decir que lo odia. Tampoco que lo ama. Lo que siente es tolerancia y un respeto forzado, fraudulento, tan obviamente fingido que las cosas entre ellos saben a drama barato y se ven decoradas por una monotonía centenaria.

Son graciosos juntos. Hilarantes. Preciosos.

También horribles. Malignos. Amenazantes.

Son seres superiores a mitad del purgatorio. Quienes resplandecen con luz propia y son inalcanzables para el resto de las almas en desgracia. Adoran serlo. Nacieron para serlo. Viene en sus genes, predeterminado junto al interés individual de quererse, de ser magníficos y letales guardándose las espaldas el uno al otro. Están podridos desde el centro y se siente bien estarlo. Es fantástico. No hay culpa, no hay remordimiento, no hay mucho además de éxtasis y deseos de más, más, _más_.

La vida es buena cuando no existe algo que en verdad te importe.

Es mejor cuando tienes la apariencia de un ángel y la gente piensa que no vas a dañarlos, que eres suave y estás a sus pies y que harás lo que te pidan. Jacob utiliza ese método siempre. Así fue como conoció a Edward y así es como llegó a convertirse en “su” Omega. Edward vio a través de sus perfectas actuaciones, de la tersura en su voz y el afrodisiaco que es su aroma. Lo _observó_ y luego puso poder en sus manos a cambio de mantas cálidas, sonidos indiscretos y compañía —pseudo— estable. Darle eso no fue un gran problema para Jacob, quien es la cosa más bella a ojos de Edward, quien pertenece a la seda, al oro, al vino y _a lo mejor_ como los santos pertenecen a los altares.

Siendo justos, Jacob es tan estupendamente malo como Edward. Es veneno. Hiere. Quema. Mata. Se entierra en la carne y sólo sale tras despegar el alma del cuerpo. No se va hasta saber que significa aire, agua y suelo para su pobre amante. Da la espalda a quien ya no llama su atención. Para su mente extraña, son bonitos adornos de carne y hueso, agradables al tacto y el olfato, ideales para dejarse montar por ellos y luego, cuando no fuesen tan bonitos, _tan nuevos_ , irse a buscar otro. Porque muestra la misma fascinación por un bloque de plata pura que por una pila de heno seco. Imaginar cuán conmovido se siente al ver a alguien arrastrándose detrás de él es una idea sombría.

Por todo esto, Jacob representa un reto para Edward.

No le impresiona el oro, la plata o el platino. Usa como canicas las esmeraldas, los rubíes y los diamantes. Elige la franela y el poliéster frente a la seda egipcia y el algodón peruano. Se divierte recibiendo regalos, siendo cortejado, siendo deseado, pero jamás piensa en hacer recíproco el efecto del interesado en marcarlo. Ha rechazado a muchos — _muchos_ — Alfas no sin antes orillarlos a gastar dinero, esperanzas y tiempo. Dándoles cariño falso y sexo siempre que lo quisieran y él se encontrara “de humor”.

Pero, así como Jacob es estupendamente malo, el universo lo castiga haciéndolo inclinarse ante las reglas de la biología humana cada cierto tiempo. Esos periodos por los que se ve obligado a pasar están llenos de calor y malestares. La necesidad de un Alfa en sus días fértiles es la cosa más humillante que le sucede en la vida; y tendrá que soportarlo por muchos años más... Cuando Edward es quien lo ayuda a quedar satisfecho sin acabar marcándolo, aquella tolerancia se hace un poco más grande y el sabor a drama barato se diluye. Lo aprecia. A veces lo odia; pero como su odio es inconstante, las cosas entre ellos no son claras. Edward es para Jacob un montón de dinero bajo un intelecto admirable. No quiere ni necesita ver más de cerca mientras su libertad aún sea suya, mientras su cuello no tenga marca y los Alfas continúen dándole las cosas a las que está acostumbrado.

Hay momentos a lo largo del Celo en que se preguntan cómo sería un niño producto de su unión. La mezcla perfecta de sus defectos y malos hábitos, pero también de sus magníficas mentes. Alguien el doble de horrible. El doble de dañino. Tan hermoso…

Jacob imagina a una mujer que domine a grandes multitudes, que las encante con palabras y expresiones como él hace delirar a los Alfas con su olor y caricias. La visualiza al mando de la corporación de Edward, haciendo crecer sus redes hasta que los hilos se extiendan a través de los mares, entre las montañas y sobre las nubes. La ve ejerciendo su poder, doblegando a quienes la menosprecien por ser sólo una Beta —Jacob, si acaso tuviese un hijo, desearía que naciera como Beta. La vida es más sencilla así—.

Edward ve a un Alfa. Inteligente, capaz, el digno heredero de su gran fortuna. Fantasea con su apellido en la cima del todo, monopolizando el mercado y los medios. Un hijo que traiga honor y respeto a su casa por siglos, un hombre a quien las personas le teman y obedezcan. No le importan los métodos. Lo que hiciera, mientras fuese por el bien de su propio progreso, estaría bien. Carlisle estaría orgulloso de sus planes a futuro. Él es el hombre que le enseñó a Edward lo fantástico que es el mundo cuando ignoras las normas y nadie lo sabe.

Serían buenos padres. Juntos, hombro a hombro, le darían a la humanidad un espécimen superior. La grandeza del humano en una sola persona. Grandioso, bellísimo ser que pondría control a la sociedad descarriada. El ángel que se necesita en la Tierra. Ángel nacido de los caídos, purificado por las maldiciones de los mortales y glorificado por el comportamiento del infierno.

Aquel hijo inexistente podría ser la razón por la que ellos se encontraron.

Quizá son la pareja destinada, bendecida por los cielos, que las multitudes alaban y desean, que apoyan pese a sus injusticias e incongruencias varias.

Edward y Jacob son perfectos.

Unidos traerán lo mejor al planeta.

 

 

* * *

 

Ahora mientras lo publico, más ideas sobre el omegaverse me vienen a la cabeza.

Qué bien.


	2. Fruto de ambos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sus hijos son preciosos, pero, al principio, Jacob no está seguro de qué debería hacer con ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a actualizar varios capítulos hoy.  
> Espero les agrade la lectura.

* * *

**[+]**

_"Say what you want to satisfy yourself_  
_But you only want what everybody else says you should want"_

_-Mika, Grace Kelly_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Dos cunas exactamente iguales. Piezas hechas a mano con un tipo de madera poco común, cosas aberrantes que sirven para restringir el espacio en el que alguien no quiere entrar. Una cárcel sin seguridad. Un hogar carente de colores.

Dos bebés cuyos corazones están en perfecta sintonía. Pequeños y dulces como un elixir de juventud, rebosantes de características que poco a poco los transforman en bestias devoradoras de almas y sueños. Tan engañosos como encantadores en los movimientos lentos de sus cortas vidas.

Jacob los observa con atención, sus ojos cansados yendo del uno al otro con una rapidez que a cualquiera le parecería maniaca. Quizá lo es un poco. El ángel del averno por fin está dudando de las ventajas de tener ese pesado par de alas negras en su espalda. Luego de tanto, atemorizado por el dolor que le trajeron sus propios hijos, se digna a observar lo que lo rodea. Mira las paredes de metal, los suelos de vidrio, las ventanas de carbón y los muebles de cera. Mira a las criaturas que crecieron en su vientre y se da cuenta de que tenía razón.

Son perfectos.

Hermosos seres de fuego que huelen a poder. Cápsulas de fuerza que sólo esperan a hacerse más grandes para comenzar a hundir sus manos juguetonas en los abismos que les heredarán sus padres.  Niños con grandes, inteligentes y avariciosos ojos que escanean el mundo con la fría calma de Edward y la veloz astucia de Jacob. Una mezcla que no podría ser más adecuada considerando sus semillas de origen.  
Varones Alfa idénticos que desde el día en que llegaron al mundo han estado alimentándose de la rica variedad que llega a ellos desde las manos de Edward. Muñecos mentirosos que actúan como si fueran inocentes creyendo que Jacob no puede ver a través de sus máscaras incompletas. Diminutos príncipes con hambre de todo que, sin haber terminado de crecer, maniobraron en silencio para arrebatarle su energía al desafortunado-dichoso Omega que no tuvo otra opción más que darlos a luz partiéndose a sí mismo en varias partes.

Ah... pero es imposible que ese pozo de fertilidad bajo su piel diera otros resultados. La condena siempre estuvo escrita dentro de aquellos huesos forzados a separarse. No importa cuánto tiempo lo haya retrasado, Jacob terminaría aquí en algún momento. Su larga lista de amantes ha llegado a un estrepitoso fin. Incluso sin marca en su cuello o anillo en su mano, los dos pequeños huracanes que duermen en esas cunas son todo lo que se necesita para quitarle aquel viejo mal hábito con el que tanto había convivido.

Por primera vez en diecisiete inciertos años de existencia, Jacob sabe lo que no debe hacer. Finalmente hay un camino descartado entre los miles de posibilidades que tiene delante. Edward le dio poder y él ya tiene algo en lo que ponerlo a trabajar. Una opción es posiblemente una meta mediocre por la que perderá la vida mucho antes que el Alfa con el que ha creado a Anthony y a Ephraim. El otro camino es quizá un movimiento estúpido que no debería haberse imaginado nunca... Pero sería tan fácil. Una serie de llamadas anónimas y aquí acabaría todo. Favores a precio de fortuna que le darían un escape irrepetible. Sin los gemelos con él, Edward no tendría manera de volver a invocar una maldad tan grande. Sin el vientre generoso de un joven enfermo, el Purgatorio se quedaría sin futuros dirigentes.

Hablando del bien de la humanidad, Anthony y Ephraim deben desaparecer antes de que comprendan de lo que serán capaces. Si Jacob los toma y se va a un sitio lejos del reino de los Cullen, sus hijos podrían no ser como ninguno de sus dos padres. Jacob pediría ayuda para enseñarles valores que él no conoció, para inculcarles un aprecio hacia lo que sea menos el dinero y el placer.

Podrían ser perfectos sin convertirse en demonios.

Pero desde el punto de vista del ángel inmisericorde que Jacob está cada vez más cerca de encarnar, sus dos hijos tienen el derecho divino de quedarse y absorber cada gota de la fortuna sin importancia de Edward. Los gemelos podrían acabar con el imperio centenario de los Cullen para construir uno nuevo de las cenizas y los cadáveres de sus familiares. Serían educados en las mejores instituciones y su magnificencia excedería la capacidad de control de su padre Alfa. Si Jacob decide quedarse junto a ellos en este lugar de riqueza ilimitada, Anthony y Ephraim destronarán al rey actual; pero no sólo eso, sino que erradicarán la memoria de la antigua monarquía de manera que nadie, dentro o fuera de la organización, será capaz de recordar sus nombres para cuando ellos se coloquen sus merecidas coronas de oro sólido y gemas multicolor.

En los últimos trece meses luego del nacimiento de los bebés, Jacob ha desarrollado un nuevo hábito: hablarles. A veces por horas. A veces sin que le importe que sean un par de criaturas con un entendimiento condicionado del mundo en el que viven. No le parece incorrecto que escuchen las peores palabras existentes inmersas en algunos de los relatos más crudos que puede recordar de su propia vida. Siendo un Omega —algo que por suerte ellos no son— el sendero que Jacob ha recorrido desde que se quedó sin familia es un cuento que empeora conforme se acerca al día en que presentó en medio de un montón de Betas y Alfas; haber presentado a los diez años, ahora que lo piensa, no tuvo que haberlo sorprendido tanto. Siempre le había tocado lo peor. Algo así era de esperarse.

—Si no hubiera sido porque mi primer Celo sucedió a tan temprana edad, ustedes quizás no existirían. Luego de que supe lo que me esperaba cada mes, decidí que no me quedaría en ese orfanato a esperar que alguna pareja de idiotas me eligiera en lugar de a los más pequeños. Nadie quiere un hijo Omega al que tener que pagarle los supresores y todo lo demás que la ley les obliga a darnos —Ephraim se remueve con un bostezo profundo y Anthony no tarda en acompañar a su hermano en la luz suave de un amanecer en Londres—. La verdad no creo que todas las familias adoptivas cumplan con lo que manda la ley en esa clase de situaciones. Incluso deben haber malditos que venden a los Omegas que no se las arreglan para irse. Nunca confié en las monjas, mucho menos en los padres o en cualquiera que formara parte de esa asquerosa secta.

Eran unos hipócritas. Jacob jamás les dio su confianza luego de haber descubierto una de las cosas más horrorosas que ha visto en su vida.

Anthony se levanta dentro de la cuna y mira a Jacob. Ephraim lo imita. O, mejor dicho, lo sigue. Siempre haciendo esta clase de cosas casi al mismo tiempo. Son idénticos y la manera en la que se comportar logra confundir a quienes no los conocen tan bien como su padre. Jacob se acerca a las cunas y extiende una mano hacia los dos. Ellos sonríen y Jacob ve en sus caras redondas a Edward. Ojos verdes. Cabello castaño. Cuando sean más grandes no habrá forma de decir que también son hijos de Jacob.

—¿Pueden creer que enterraban a los fetos abortados en el mismo patio donde nosotros jugábamos? Las monjas y los Omegas a veces cometían un par de errores de cálculo y eso resultaba en otro diminuto cadáver que encontrarse mientras hacíamos 'excavaciones' con palos de madera —conformes y a gusto con la cercanía de Jacob, los gemelos permanecen quietos y calmados, escuchándolo, aunque no saben qué es lo que escuchan. Jacob no dejará de hablarles así sin importar lo que otros digan. Sus bebés no son imbéciles a los que "entretenerlos" con voces estúpidas —. Aunque puedo decir algo... bueno, de lo que hacían esos animales. Nunca pude considerar la idea de un aborto. Cuando pienso en eso, recuerdo los cuerpos sin acabar que vi cubiertos de tierra como si fueran cualquier cosa mientras los que serían sus madres o padres se la pasaban diciéndonos que encomendar nuestros cuerpos al Señor era el camino adecuado para tener una 'vida de bien'. Por eso los odio. ¿Recuerdan al cardenal que su padre llevó a la casa de Oslo hace unas semanas? Pues bien, aquel adefesio sin forma estaba pidiéndole Omegas y Betas a sus abuelos. Niños Omegas y mujeres Beta a cambio de una conexión con el Vaticano. Al parecer ni siquiera el Papa ha podido acabar con todo ese trabajo interno. Carlisle me ha contado que su padre tuvo descontentos con el mismo rango de la Iglesia por un asunto igual. Quién sabe... a lo mejor yo habría terminado en un harem de Omegas a la disposición de los siervos de Dios.  Quizá ahora mismo un niño desafortunado está siendo llevado a un sitio así.

—Sin duda.

Jacob acaricia el cabello de Anthony y gira la cabeza para ver a Edward de pie en el marco de la puerta. Con el tiempo —aunque en realidad no hace ni tres años que se conocen —, Edward ha cambiado. Se ha endurecido. Nunca ha sido un problema entre ellos.  Los dos cargan con sus propias dificultades, y si bien al principio su relación fue un mal drama de televisión, la llegada de los gemelos los ha hecho reconsiderar todo. Tanto es así que pensar en sus hijos borrando el apellido Cullen deja a Jacob con una sensación desagradable en la garganta. Al fin y al cabo, Edward Cullen no ha roto la única promesa que una vez le hizo a Jacob. Ni dominado por su propio Celo Edward lo ha mordido. Algo simple como eso es mucho más de lo que otros Alfas le ofrecieron. Y las riquezas... la riqueza es secundaria. A Jacob le da igual qué nombre tiene la ropa en sus etiquetas mientras la prenda cumpla bien con su función, le da lo mismo si lo que come vale miles de dólares o apenas cinco siempre y cuando satisfaga las necesidades nutricionales de su cuerpo, le importa un carajo si Edward tiene una amplia colección de autos que tiene permiso de ocupar porque su vieja motocicleta le basta en los días que quiere alejarse un poco de tanta maldita locura.

Y no es que Jacob sea modesto y desinteresado, no es que sea una imagen de bondad inmaculada, es sólo que no le importa. No le importa nada de lo que podría tener o de lo que ya tiene. No le importa nada además de estos bebés que lo toman de las manos y le sonríen a pesar del oscuro potencial que se esconde alrededor de sus ojos brillantes.

La vida se complica cuando comienzas a amar sin darte cuenta.

—¿Cerraste el trato? —pregunta Jacob. Edward murmura una afirmación y toma a Ephraim entre sus brazos. Ah. Jacob quiere quitárselo. Aparte de la demencia controlada que vive en Edward, el olor que trae impregnado en la piel se siente intrusivo. Huele a Omegas y Betas y Jacob detesta que los gemelos tengan que soportar esa peste en su propia casa—. Ve a darte un baño.

—Oh, sí —dice Edward y la sorpresa en su voz casi suena genuina—. Eran ese tipo de clientes —explica regresando a Ephraim a su cuna. 'Ese tipo de clientes' son los que festejan alianzas con sexo. Jacob ha conocido a más de uno que realmente lo disfruta—. En dos días regresamos a Oslo. Si hay algo que quieras hacer, será mejor que te des prisa —incluso desajustando la corbata y el resto de su ropa, Edward no parece distraído de la visión de sus herederos—. Hace tiempo que no vas con algún otro Alfa. ¿Nadie interesante?

—Nunca ha habido uno solo 'interesante'.

—Auch.

Los gemelos siempre dan problemas cuando Jacob quiere alzarlos en brazos. Ambos quieren atención exclusiva. Son un par de egoístas si de compartir a su padre se trata.

—Ninguno hasta ustedes dos —murmura besando la mejilla de Ephraim. Su niño acepta la caricia, obviamente fastidiado por la fragancia que detectó en Edward y más que listo para no volver a tener algo como eso cerca de su nariz—. ¿También crees que necesitas un baño? —se ríe—. Me pregunto si cuando seas mayor pensarás igual.

Ephraim ríe y se agarra bien de su cuello. Anthony trata de salir de su cuna para alcanzarlos y no vuelve a calmarse hasta que Jacob lo levanta y se los lleva a tomar el desayuno. Los tres juntos. Están tan acostumbrados a Jacob que cuando comienzan a tratar a Edward como a un rival, los únicos tomados desprevenidos son los Cullen.

Jacob no hace nada para evitarlo.

El actual rey ya corre peligro.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or does he
> 
> Hay otros seis capítulos que subir...


	3. Amiga de otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella llega a la vida de Jacob con una marca incompleta en su cuello y una sonrisa demasiado grande en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando escribí el primer capítulo de esto, mi plan es que ese fuera el único capítulo.  
> Pero ha crecido.  
> Y cada vez entrarán más personajes.

* * *

  **[+]**

_"You gotta know, I'm feeling love_   
_Made of gold, I'll never love a_   
_Another one, another you_   
_It's gotta be love I said it"_

_-Chet Faker, Gold._

**[+]**

* * *

 

La primera vez que la ve, Jacob acaba de dejar a los gemelos dormidos en su habitación. Hace tres meses que se mudaron a la casa de Florida y el verano inició hace menos de dos semanas, lo que hace que el clima sea húmedo e imposible de resistir con más de una capa de tela encima. Isabella viste una falda corta y una blusa sin mangas debajo de la cual no lleva puesto un sujetador. Su combinación de piel pálida y grandes ojos cafés es agradable a la vista, pero su expresión emocionada y su sonrisa enorme le produce algo de pena a Jacob.

No luce preparada para un sitio como este.

(Está equivocado y nunca había estado más contento de haberse equivocado).

Se pregunta si es una nueva trabajadora interna, pero sabe que ese no es el caso desde que Esme y Jasper se encargan de darles un tour a los trabajadores en su primer día de trabajo. Además, ninguno de ellos dos —o cualquiera de los Cullen, a decir verdad— dejarían a alguien nuevo andar libremente por ahí, viéndolo todo como si fuera más que una simple visitante pasajera, pero menos que alguien a quien se le pagará por sus servicios.

Quizá, piensa acercándose, es una miembro de la familia que acaba de llegar al ojo del huracán para ponerse al tanto con las vidas de sus parientes. Las posibilidades son varias, pero si Jacob tuviera que apostar al respecto, diría que es una sobrina de Carlisle.

Entonces el aroma alcanza su nariz.

Una Omega.

Cuando ella lo detecta a él en el aire y se da la vuelta para saludarlo, Jacob ve una marca incompleta en su cuello. Una marca ligera, pero evidente, de la dentadura de un Alfa que se retractó antes de que el reclamo estuviera completo. Antes de que la glándula Omega de Isabella liberara la cantidad de hormonas necesarias para unirlos de por vida.

Jacob no hace ningún comentario al respecto. En su lugar, con la sonrisa y las maneras que solían ganarle el 'amor eterno' de varios Alfas, la invita a tomar el almuerzo con él. Ella acepta y Jacob no tarda mucho en percatarse de que la joven es una ráfaga de aire fresco pasando por un lugar que había estado completamente cerrado desde hace mucho. Los Cullen suelen favorecer actitudes templadas, silenciosas y gráciles durante cualquier situación, pero Isabella es pura energía y emociones fuertes. Habla en voz alta y mueve sus manos en todas intensiones cuando trata de explicarse, no deja de hablar, aunque tenga un bocado de comida en la boca y al parecer le importa un bledo que Jacob pueda verle los senos a través de la blusa.

Para cuando la conversación consigue ir de gustos cotidianos a pequeños y no-tan-inocentes secretos, Jacob decide que se mantendrá cerca de ella durante tanto tiempo como le sea posible.

Isabella mira el techo con ojos curiosos cuando los pasos rápidos de los gemelos comienzan a sonar. Jacob mira el reloj que cuelga en la pared a un lado del frigorífico y se sorprende de que sus hijos hayan dormido más de una hora y media. ¡Maldito récord! Por lo general vuelven a demandar la presencia de Jacob luego de treinta o cuarenta minutos.

—¿Niños? —pregunta Isabella.

—Dos —asiente Jacob—. Mis hijos, de hecho.

—¡Tienes hijos! Pero... ¿qué edad tienen? ¡No me digas que tienen más de cinco años! ¡Tú no tienes ni siquiera veinte!

—Larga historia —dice alzándose de hombros. Los sonidos sobre sus cabezas se hacen más fuertes conforme los gemelos se dan cuenta de que uno) Jacob no está con ellos, y dos) _¿por qué Jacob no está con ellos?_ —. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

Isabella duda por un instante. Luego su rostro se ilumina y exclama:

—¡Por supuesto!

Isabella es, sorpresivamente, bien recibida por los gemelos. Jacob disfruta de ver a sus hijos a gusto con alguien además de él. Hay días en los que teme que nunca harán caso a quienes no sean su padre. Los gemelos son inteligentes y encantadores, por lo que pasar como inocentes criaturas les resulta sencillo. Edward y Jacob se percatan de aquel comportamiento —¿cómo no podrían?—, pero el resto del mundo es ciego a la naturaleza de los dos pequeños, y aún inofensivos, Alfas.

—¿Qué _demonios_ haces aquí?

Jacob mira hacia la puerta, desde la que Edward observa a Isabella y Ephraim interactuar. Tiene el ceño fruncido y sus feromonas hacen que el cuarto apeste a posesividad y enojo. Jacob odia eso de los Alfas. Se pregunta si se sentirá igual de disgustado cuando las glándulas de sus hijos hayan madurado y secreten las mismas señales.

—¿Qué demonios crees que hago, imbécil? —devuelve Isabella, y Jacob se toma un segundo para absorber que, _oh carajo_ , la Omega no le da importancia alguna a la postura obviamente amenazante de Edward—. Estoy jugando con tu hijo y esperando a que me des el maldito dinero para comprar las inyecciones y quitarme la jodida marca que me dejaste en el cuello. Me dijiste que debía venir aquí para que lo arreglemos, así que aquí estoy.

—Te di la hora y el lugar exacto. No te quiero dentro de mi casa o cerca de mis hijos y mi Omega.

Jacob se cruza de brazos.

—No soy tu Omega —dice echándole una mirada a Isabella que la joven regresa con ojos firmes y sin miedo. Interesante—. De hecho, ella es más tu Omega de lo que yo nunca voy a ser. Aprovéchalo, porque tampoco es que quiera quedarse contigo durante mucho tiempo.

La expresión de Edward lo vale. No ocurre con frecuencia que se quede sin palabras, o que su cuidadoso control falle y emociones como la sorpresa se muestren en su rostro. Jacob sonríe escuchando la risa casi silenciosa de Isabella.

Ah, le cae bien.

—¿Entonces te quiso marcar? —pregunta caminando hacia Isabella para tomar a Ephraim en sus brazos y alejarlo de ella. Es divertido molestar a Edward, pero sería estúpido presionarlo de más.

—Sí —Isabella luce verdaderamente furiosa durante un segundo, luego recupera su hostil calma y continúa: —Estaba ebrio, por lo que no me sorprende tanto. ¡Hablaba demasiado! Sé que cobro por que utilicen mi tiempo como se les dé la gana, ¡pero él no se callaba! _Oh, mi Omega, deberías verlo, es tan perfecto, y me dio a los mejores cachorros que pudiesen existir…_ —Isabella no despega sus ojos de Jacob cuando dice, su voz rozando los confines de la burla desvergonzada: —¿Cómo lo soportas?

Jacob desestima la pregunta con un movimiento de su mano, sonriente. Lo cierto es que no tiene idea. Hasta hace algún tiempo, sólo se dejaba llevar. Ephraim se abraza a su cuello y Anthony hace un sonido de protesta desde su lugar en la alfombra. Jacob niega y se agacha para levantarlo. Están haciéndose muy grandes para sus brazos. Una pena.

—Vete de aquí —dice Edward con los ojos entornados. Jacob se pregunta cuánto más puede presionar sin arriesgarse a quebrarlo—. Al cuarto al fondo del pasillo. _Ahora_.

Isabella suspira algo que suena como ‘Ah, los Alfas’, pero se pone de pie y camina hacia donde Edward dijo. Antes de salir, se voltea a mirar sobre su hombro y dice, animada:

—Espero verte de nuevo. ¡Me caíste muy bien, Jacob!

—Lo mismo digo, Isabella.

—¡Sólo Bella! —corrige con una sonrisa, y desaparece por el pasillo.

Edward cierra la puerta y le da a Jacob la mirada más patética de la que es capaz. No es decir mucho, porque el hombre está tan emocionalmente constipado como una tubería vieja.

—¿Quieres decir algo? —pregunta, socarrón.

—¿Por qué la trajiste con los gemelos?

—¿Por qué no? Y no salgas con que pudo haber sido peligroso. No piensas que la deje pasar sin fijarme en que trajera armas, ¿cierto? ¡Además! _Sabes_ que soy perfectamente capaz de proteger a mis hijos. ¿No recuerdas tu última explosión de locura, cuando casi me mordiste? Un poco más y te disloco la mandíbula.

—Nunca dije que no fueras capaz, es sólo que detesto la idea de que los gemelos estén cerca de ella. Es una prostituta. No la quiero cerca de ellos.

—¡Por favor! —exclama Jacob colocando a los pequeños en una de las cunas—. Tú llegas oliendo a Omegas y Betas casi todos los días. Ellos ya saben cómo huelen las prostitutas, Edward, no es algo que les sorprende, y parece que Bella les agrada.

—No me importa —dice Edward—. No se repetirá.

—¿Algo más, oh mi amo y señor Alfa? Me importa una mierda lo que digas, y eso siempre ha sido así. No quieras ordenarme ahora —Edward comienza a abrir la boca para decir algo. Antes de que pueda decir una tontería, Jacob interrumpe: —No. No te debo nada. Me diste todo sin que te lo pidiera y si tus dos herederos Alfa no te parecen suficiente sacrificio de mi parte, puedes irte al infierno.

Eso calma las aguas. Jacob no se lo esperaba, pero lo agradece. Los cielos saben que lidiar con Edward en su mejor humor es difícil, ni qué decir de cuando está molesto.

—Me agrada —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Déjala conmigo en la casa mientras el vínculo se rompe y su cuello se recupera. Por su bien y por el tuyo. Incluso aunque no completaste el reclamo, te va a causar molestias mientras te deshaces de él —se alza de hombros—. Jasper está insoportable ahora que ha entrado en el segundo trimestre y Esme tiene responsabilidades que atender.

—Jacob —comienza Edward, cansado—, no la quiero aquí.

—¿Por qué? Sí, es una prostituta, pero no es como que tú fueses un ejemplo que seguir, ¿sabes? —el Alfa tiene la decencia de aceptarlo—. Déjala aquí, conmigo.

Edward lo considera.

—¿Qué obtengo a cambio? —cuestiona al final, su rostro libre de la molestia pasada. Jacob conoce bien sus expresiones. El bastardo está visualizando sus posibles ganancias.

—Que no te disloque la mandíbula la próxima vez que actúes como un idiota.

—No más Alfas —propone Edward—. Nunca. Si no tendrás mi marca, no tendrás la de nadie.

Jacob se frota las sienes.

—Dime, Edward, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuve con otro Alfa?

—Antes de la concepción de nuestros hijos.

— _Exactamente_ —… pero…—. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te jure que no voy a dejar que otro Alfa me reclame?

—Sí —dice, simple y calmado—. Un día lograré que aceptes mi marca. Por ahora, tengo que asegurarme de que no irás buscando otra. Aún tienes pretendientes, aunque los gemelos estén siempre contigo.

—¿Y si dejo que me marquen? —pregunta, porque las consecuencias son algo que debe saberse—. ¿Qué pasa si lo permito?

—Isabella desaparece y tú no vuelves a salir de nuestras casas de seguridad.

_Desaparece_.

Um. La chica le agrada. No quiere que la maten.

—Tengo una condición más —dice, y Edward inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, asintiendo—. Juro que no dejaré que otro Alfa me marque si dejas que Bella se quede _y_ que yo estudie. Quiero ir a la universidad. Iba a hacerlo cuando descubrí que tendría a los niños. Quiero retomarlo.

—Sí —ríe Edward—, eso no pasará.

Jacob tiene una última carta con la que jugar.

—Dejaré los supresores —el interés de Edward es inmediato—. Seguiré con los anticonceptivos y el aerosol para aroma, pero no tomaré supresores.

—¿Con eso quieres decir-?

—Sí —lo corta, algo exasperado—. Pasaré mis celos contigo.

La sonrisa de Edward es gigante.

Tienen un trato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí.  
> Esta Bella me agrada tanto como le agrada a Jacob.  
> Y sí.  
> Edward parece bastante unidimensional.


	4. Familia de otro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Cullen son extraños. Y eso es decir lo menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me fascina construir personajes alrededor de secretos. Juro que es entretenido.

* * *

  **[+]**

_"I don't bring forgiveness_  
_I don't bring peace_  
_I've come to slay you_  
_Come to kill the beast"_

_-Ruby Friedman, Hunt You Down._

**[+]**

* * *

 

A primera vista, la dinámica familiar de los Cullen es totalmente común.

Jacob tuvo el descuido de pensar que no podrían ser más interesantes que el resto de las familias opulentas que había conocido. Un Alfa a la cabeza con una Omega bellísima a su lado y varios cachorros Alfa o Beta para ser sus herederos. Típicos. _Corrientes_. Cuando Edward le ofreció ser suyo, Jacob se lo pensó bien, y no lo hizo porque tuviera mejores propuestas, sino porque ya tenía varias que prometían ser insoportablemente aburridas. Pero al final, luego de haber hablado con Edward durante más tiempo, y habiendo conocido a Alice gracias a una presentación inesperada, Jacob aceptó quedarse con ellos.

Ahora, tiempo después, Ephraim y Anthony están por cumplir dos años, y, apenas hace unos días, acaba de nacer otra heredera de la familia Cullen.

Anette Brandon Cullen, hija de Jasper y Alice. Una pequeña Alfa de grandes y curiosos ojos verdes que se alimenta del pecho de su padre con un hambre voraz, y que duerme tan profundo que ni el sonido de tres alarmas junto a su cuna la despiertan. Carlisle suele decir, mientras la ve en los brazos de su hijo menor, que sin duda es la hija de su padre, que era igual de perezoso y glotón en su tierna infancia. Jacob, que tiene la costumbre de siempre llevar a sus dos hijos con él, recibe comentarios parecidos del líder familiar.

—Mi Edward tampoco lloraba —dice Carlisle tomando en brazos a Ephraim, que le sonríe y acepta sus besos de buena gana—. Nunca nos despertó en medio de la noche por un cambio de pañal o porque tenía hambre. En cuanto le establecimos horarios, los siguió hasta hacerse más grande —. Anthony mira a su abuelo y hermano desde su sitio en los muslos de Jacob. Los considera cuidadosamente durante un rato, y después, cerrando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jacob, los termina ignorando—. Pero claro, si bien no era ruidoso, compensaba la dosis de mal comportamiento haciendo otras cosas —se ríe. Anette, en brazos de Jasper, se remueve en su sueño, pero su padre la besa en la frente, le acaricia su castaña pelusilla de cabello y ella vuelve a su acostumbrada tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que hacía? —pregunta Jacob más por cortesía que por real interés. Jasper sigue muy distraído admirando a su niña como para en verdad prestarles atención a él y a Carlisle. _Como has de recordar de tu propio embarazo, sucede con la gran mayoría de los Omegas_ , le dijo Alice a Jacob el día en que Anette nació y Jasper no tuvo ojos para nadie más que su diminuta, preciosa, _inigualable_ bebita. _Es el tiempo de vinculación. Tanto la madre o el padre como el cachorro liberan hormonas para asegurar el reconocimiento entre ellos. También es un paso importante para el resto del desarrollo. Cuando los Omegas o los cachorros no liberan estas hormonas, se corre el riesgo de abandono repentino, o de una extrema indiferencia entre ambos… ¿Sabes? Pensé que eso sucedería contigo y los gemelos_. _Pensé que te irías de repente._

—Me mordía mientras lo amamantaba —responde Carlisle pasando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de Ephraim—. Un par de veces me hizo sangrar. No sabes cómo se puso Esme cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

Ah… Esa es una de las cosas interesantes sobre esta familia.

Carlisle es un Omega y Esme es su Alfa.

De acuerdo con lo que Jacob sabe sobre la historia de ellos dos, Carlisle fue el que aportó el ingenio empresarial a la fortuna centenaria de Esme, cuyas raíces pueden ser rastreadas en la historia de los Estados Unidos hasta uno de los Trece Clanes que colonizaron Norteamérica. Carlisle, sin embargo, es muy parecido a Jacob. Un Omega sin apellido importante o nombre respetado que se ha hecho camino en la vida usando puras tenacidad y astucia. Pero Carlisle, si la percepción de Jacob no se equivoca —y casi nunca lo hace—, es mucho más que sólo inteligente.

Inmoral.

Malintencionado.

_Sádico_.

Nunca con su familia, pero sí con otros.

Carlisle es esa clase de personas que pueden hacer lo que sea por quienes aman.

En ese aspecto, Jacob lo entiende.

—Ah —murmura Jacob besando la mejilla de Anthony—. Me sorprende —dice con sinceridad, porque Edward simplemente no parece haber sido nunca tan... salvaje.

—Por supuesto que te sorprende —dice Carlisle regresando a Ephraim al suelo sobre sus propios pies. El niño mira a su abuelo durante un segundo, pero acaba dándose la vuelta para ir de regreso a los brazos de Jacob—. Ya que nunca te ha mordido a ti... —sonríe, pero Jacob ve el cambio de su expresión, el leve, pero claro, descontento que siente ante la falta de marca o anillo en Jacob. Porque cuando se trata de relaciones Alfa-Omega, Carlisle tiende a lo tradicional. Sus propios anillo y cicatriz de mordida prueban la firmeza de su postura.

Pero Jacob no es del tipo que se queda callado en estas situaciones. Valentía. Estupidez. Lo que sea.

—No a mí, pero sí a Bella.

La mención de la chica — _la prostituta_ , dicen el fruncir de cejas de Carlisle y Jasper, que ha puesto algo de atención desde que el hombre mayor bajó a Ephraim— hace que el ambiente se vuelva no precisamente pesado, sino un poco tenso. Jacob sólo abraza a sus dos pequeños, encantadores bebés, y sostiene la mirada punzante de Carlisle sin siquiera parpadear.

—Si ya me conoces —le dice al otro Omega, la cabeza de la familia Cullen, la mente detrás de una organización atemorizante—, no sé por qué insistes en hacer esa clase de comentarios, Carlisle.

Tras un momento, durante el que Jacob permanece inmutable bajo el desapruebo en la mirada ajena, Carlisle se relaja y niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios granate.

—Sí —dice respirando profundo—. No sé por qué insisto si ya sé que antes morirías a dejar que Edward te marque.

No queda nada más que decir al respecto.

Jacob lo toma como una pequeña, pero significativa victoria sobre las imbéciles expectativas que todas estas personas tienen sobre él. Parece que les tomará mucho maldito esfuerzo rendirse a que él nunca llevará la marca de Edward. No voluntariamente, al menos. Y las marcas forzadas... Bueno, no suelen ser buenas para ninguna de las dos partes comprometidas.

Días más tarde, cuando el Celo de Jacob está tan cerca que incluso Ephraim y Anthony muestran una reacción ligera a las hormonas que su cuerpo está liberando, Edward se encarga de hacer dormir a los niños antes de ir a la habitación de Jacob y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Jacob puede percibir las hormonas que el Alfa libera en respuesta a las suyas. Su cuerpo está más caliente, se siente más _suave_ , y Jacob está seguro de que en un par de horas la mayoría de su sentido común se habrá evaporado.

—¿Cómo estaban? —pregunta a Edward, cuya mano derecha se ha colocado sobre el hombro desnudo de Jacob; el calor hace que la ropa sea innecesaria cuando se encuentra bajo las sábanas—. No querían irse de la habitación.

—En lo más mínimo —asiente Edward—. No creo que duerman durante mucho tiempo. Dos o tres horas máximo.

—Para entonces ni tú y yo vamos a poder encargarnos de ellos —murmura, porque la idea de que otros toquen a sus cachorros, que los besen y abracen, le revuelve el estómago y baña de agresividad cada uno de sus incómodos síntomas. Edward no dice nada, sólo continúa tocándolo (el toque de un Alfa, después de todo, apacigua las molestias de los celos de una porción considerable de Omegas) y espera a que Jacob diga alguna otra cosa. Cuando no lo hace, pregunta:

—¿Necesitas algo antes de que comience?

Jacob sabe que no es momento de bromas o tonterías, pero, aun así, dice:

—Supresores. Fuertes, _muy fuertes_ supresores.

Edward ríe.

—Dije necesitar, no querer —contesta en una voz baja, pero amena, que hace a Jacob sonreír. _Así_ es Edward. Así de maldito es este bastardo.

—Um... Te odio tanto.

—Ah, pero no es cierto, cariño —sonríe, y no hay sorna alguna en su voz o su rostro; _amabilidad_ , piensa Jacob, _aunque con él..._ —. No me amas incondicionalmente, lo que está más que claro. ¿Pero odiarme?... No, eso no lo haces. Ni siquiera un poco.

Sí...  Sí... ¿No es eso increíble?

Algo en Edward, algo en que es el padre de sus dos bellos, _perfectos_ cachorros, vuelve complicado que Jacob sienta cualquier desagrado hacia él. ¿Hacia sus fiestas con Omegas y mujeres Beta? Claro. ¿Hacia algunos de sus negocios? Por supuesto. ¿Pero hacia _Edward_?...

No.

No realmente.

—Pero sí odio los Celos...

—Sin duda —Edward se inclina para darle un beso en la frente—. Pero deberías decirlo bien.

—¿Bien?

Edward asiente, sus labios sobre la mejilla de Jacob.

—Que odias ser un Omega.

Oh... _oh_.

Cuánta verdad.

Cuánta jodida verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca está mal crear porblemáticas alrededor del omegaverse.


	5. Relaciones no convencionales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob conoce a Bella. Como en… bastante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni yo me esperaba escribir esto.

* * *

  **[+]**

 _"Like a song of love that clings to me,_  
_How the thought of you does things to me._  
_Never before_  
_Has someone been more"_

_-Sia, Unforgettable_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Ser amigo de una mujer que se dedica a la prostitución viene con sus peculiaridades.

Un día luego de hacer que los gemelos tomaran su siesta, Jacob encuentra a Bella en su habitación. En su cama. Desnuda. Jacob reacciona con más confusión que sorpresa; aparte de sus hinchados senos —una señal de que su Celo está acercándose—, su cuerpo no es tan diferente a lo que Jacob mira en el espejo todos los días.

Por lo mismo, todo lo que Jacob hace es seguir con sus planes. Va al armario a buscar un cambio de ropa, entra al baño a darse una ducha y sale para vestirse. Bella no deja de verlo en ningún momento, pero Jacob no dice nada porque hace años que perdió cada gramo de vergüenza que pudo hacer tenido en esta clase de situaciones. Bella sigue en la cama, sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su cabello suelto sobre la almohada. Luego de haberla conocido más —y tal vez _porque_ la ha conocido—, Jacob encuentra su belleza mucho más encantadora.

—¿Edward? —pregunta Bella cuando Jacob está completamente vestido.

—Italia. Negocios. Como siempre —se alza de hombros Jacob—. ¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

—Tengo dinero guardado —dice Bella tocando distraídamente sus costillas—. No voy a trabajar y gastarlo todo cada vez que me paguen —sonríe—. Además —se incorpora en la cama—, creo que mi Celo va a comenzar en Navidad, y quería proponerte algo.

Jacob no es lento ni estúpido.

—Quieres que lo pase contigo —murmura sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Bella asiente y le toma la mano. Su sonrisa es dulce. Su desnudez está lejos de ser provocadora. Siendo Bella quien es, con sus propias costumbres y maneras, Jacob sabe que no hay vulnerabilidad en presentarse así frente a él. Para ella, esto es más una muestra de confianza ( _poder_ ), que una técnica de seducción. Jacob la mira cuidadosamente. Su piel de porcelana, su cabello largo y oscuro, sus pechos llenos y suaves... No es inesperado que su servicio sea tan popular.

—¿Nunca has tenido un Celo con otro Omega, Jacob? —Bella murmura acercándose más a él—. Quizá es por mis preferencias, pero creo que es mucho más satisfactorio de esa forma. ¿Quién podría saber lo que un Omega necesita si no otro Omega?

—Antes de Edward —dice Jacob sinceramente— no permitía que nadie se me acercara durante los Celos. Los detesto. No quería que me vieran en ese estado.

Bella le acaricia los nudillos.

—¿Por qué a él si lo dejaste?

_¿Por qué?_

Esa siempre es la pregunta.

—Porque cuando él entró en Celo la primera vez luego de que no conociéramos, me llamó para que lo ayudara a salir de... cierto problema —Jacob no va a decir una sola palabra sobre Omegas codiciosas que quisieron _apropiarse_ de uno de los herederos Cullen usando una droga para disparar Celos en cuestión de horas—. Decidí ir por él y cuando estuvimos en un sitio seguro, lo único que hizo fue agradecerme y darme una llave para encerrarlo en una habitación hasta que su Celo artificial pasara —y ahora que Jacob se pone a recordarlo, esa ocasión es, en definitiva, la que lo hizo aceptar su propuesta. Fue entonces que Edward le dejó ver qué clase de Alfa era debajo de los gustos caros y los malos modos—. No confié en él tan rápido, pero… Fue el único que me ofreció una vida sin amenazarme si decía que no —se ríe, porque en verdad no suena nada bien—. Ya sabes cómo son las cosas… —con los Omega y los Alfa, los hombres y las mujeres—. Y Edward ha cumplido lo que me prometió desde el inicio.

—¿Oh?

—Dijo que no iba a morderme a menos que yo se lo pidiera.

Bella se ríe.

—¡Que espere sentado!

Jacob ha pensado sobre eso tantas veces…

—Pero da lo mismo que me muerda o no —acepta—. Tenemos dos hijos juntos y esa es la prueba máxima de que él es a quien elegí. Nunca lo hubiese permitido con alguien más.

—Tus bebés son preciosos —susurra Bella, y, no por primera vez, Jacob puede escuchar su anhelo. Bella quiere un hijo. Quiere tener a alguien a quien amar y cuidar, a quien enseñar de la vida y guiar en su propio camino. Pero no quiere que ningún Alfa u hombre Beta tengan nada que ver. Ellos son parte del trabajo, son algo que soporta porque son la fuente de sus ingresos, pero que, de otra manera, no quiere ni a un kilómetro de distancia.

Bella es una Omega que ama Omegas, y así como con los Alfa que aman Alfas, los hombres Beta que aman hombres Beta, las mujeres Beta que aman mujeres Beta y tantos otros, le es imposible engendrar un hijo que también lo sea de la persona que ame.

Jacob, de cualquier manera, no sabe cómo decir que no a la única cosa que Bella le ha pedido desde que se conocieron. Desde que traía una marca incompleta hecha por Edward y tuvo el descaro ( _valor_ ) de responderle a la cara.

Incluso si su deseo de un bebé no se cumplirá.

Incluso si Jacob no la ama como ella quisiera.

—¿Cuánto duran tus Celos?

La sonrisa de Bella es deslumbrante.

—Dos días máximo. Generalmente uno y medio.

Edward nunca se perdería una Navidad con Ephraim y Anthony, y Jacob no piensa dejar a sus niños durante las festividades. Pero el ciclo de Bella es regular y Jacob no encuentra ninguna buena excusa para negarse, así que es mejor ponerse a pensar en cómo decirle a Edward lo que va a suceder. No va a pedirle permiso, pero tendrá la _maldita decencia_ de avisarle. Al principio de su relación, cuando los gemelos no existían, Edward tenía un malísimo humor durante días luego de que Jacob regresara de estar en la compañía de algún Alfa. Sin embargo, Jacob no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo va a responder a que “su” Omega se acueste con Bella, _otra_ Omega.

Y, en realidad, Jacob no sabe qué va a ser de él mientras el ciclo de Bella trascurre.

Sí, Bella es bonita.

Sí, Jacob le tiene suficiente confianza.

Sí, puede imaginarse _disfrutándolo_.

Pero…

Ah, _pero_.

Jacob en verdad no tiene una buena excusa para decir que no, porque, si bien Edward casi no soporta a Bella — _La marca ya sanó, ¿qué carajo hace todavía aquí?_—, los gemelos gustan de Bella y no van a creer extraño que la mujer esté cerca durante Navidad. Así de acostumbrados están a verla junto a Jacob.

Ya que lo piensa, eso puede que esté enviando señales falsas a sus cachorros.

Quizá Jacob está pensándolo de más, pero — _y que los cielos lo amparen_ —, ¿no sería _esa_ una excelente explicación a los gruñidos que sus bebés han estado soltando hacia Edward en las últimas semanas? Aparte del aroma a Omegas y Betas que el Alfa suele traer encima, ¿no es su actitud una señal de que ven a Edward más como un intruso que a Bella? ¿A _su padre_ en lugar de a la amiga reciente de Jacob?

Porque si es así.

Bueno. _Mierda._

No del todo inesperado, pero _mierda_.

—Mierda —dice en voz alta, por un momento olvidándose del Celo cercano de Bella, pues no hay una palabra que exprese mejor lo que acaba de pensar. La Omega junto a él frunce el entrecejo—. No sé si estar contigo durante tu Celo es la mejor o la peor cosa que podría hacer en mi vida. Es… _realmente_ no sé.

—¿Por qué?

—Mis hijos —dice Jacob—. Los dos han empezado a gruñirle a Edward. Ninguno de los dos habla mucho, como ya sabes, pero ¿gruñir? Definitivamente. Y lo hacen hacia Edward desde hace algún tiempo. _Nunca_ lo hicieron hacia ti y ni en sueños lo hacen hacia sus abuelos o sus tíos. Sólo hacia Edward y al ocasional extraño junto al que pasamos en la calle.

Bella no dice nada por un rato.

( _No quería saber lo que me dirías, lo que me harías, de sugerir una cosa así_, confiesa Bella en el futuro, cuando los problemas son otros y Jacob es testigo de qué clase de Alfas son Anthony y Ephraim. _Amas tanto a tus hijos, Jacob…_ , sonríe, y es triste, porque ella no ha tenido un hijo ni lo tendrá, porque ha estado viviendo a través de Jacob sus fantasías personales. _Los adoras como a nada más en el mundo... Si te hubiera dicho, incluso como una broma, que ellos… Si te lo hubiera dicho, sería justo como ahora. Lo habrías negado. Lo habrías ignorado con todas tus fuerzas… Pero así es_.)

—No me hago ilusiones de que Edward no va a estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros —Bella se alza de hombros—. De hecho, si aceptas, sería adecuado que se lo dijéramos juntos. Él no quiere otro Alfa en tu vida, yo ni de lejos soy una y otro bebé no va a resultar de lo que hagamos, así que dudo que él tenga algún problema.

Jacob sigue pensando en los gemelos, en que quizá una marca en su cuello sea la única forma de hacerlos entender las cosas, pero la tranquilidad en Bella lo ayuda a empujar posibilidades problemáticas hasta el fondo de su mente. Bella sonríe de nuevo, esta vez más suave y esperanzada, y Jacob tiene su decisión hecha.

—De acuerdo —dice, y Bella salta de la emoción. Jacob no puede evitar que su ánimo lo contagie, y entre una cosa y la otra, acaban acostados en la cama, sus hombros tocándose, sus ojos mirando al otro. Jacob aprecia su simple, delicada belleza, antes de tomar el teléfono inalámbrico que descansa en la mesa de noche. Bella alza una ceja, pero espera a que Jacob le explique: — Es una buena hora para llamar a Edward, ¿no lo crees?

Bella ríe y toma el teléfono para marcar.

 _Ah_.

Son unos niños.

La consecuencia es predecible: los negocios en Italia se firman en tiempo récord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad que no me lo esperaba.


	6. Tiempo bañado en oro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es algo inesperado que no les gusta en lo absoluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí añadiendo algo de argumento.  
> Creo que no me di cuenta de en lo que estaba metiéndome cuando decidí escribir este capítulo.

* * *

  **[+]**

 _"They say that your body is full of sin_  
_But they can't see the world that we're in_  
_Your body is the door through where peace begins_  
_I give you more, we can take a spin, spin"_

_-Miike Snow, My Trigger_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Luego de una fiesta a la que Jacob atiende junto a Edward, y mientras están estacionados en Florida durante meses, Jacob recibe regalos de alguien sin rostro ni nombre

El primer regalo inusual que Jacob recibe llega a él de las manos de Carmel, la mujer Beta que, junto a Esme, se encarga de la administración de cada una de las casas de las que los Cullen son dueños. La mujer no dice nada sobre la pequeña caja además de que es algo que se le pidió que entregara a Jacob 'tan pronto como fuese posible’. Al principio piensa en Edward, pues no sería extraño que haya vuelto a su vieja costumbre de presentarle —inútiles— joyas. Pero Edward es un hombre orgulloso que siempre le da los regalos de frente y dentro de cajas con el escudo Cullen grabado en ellas. Esta caja es de un suave color azul pastel, está amarrada con un listón blanco y no tiene tarjetas ni algún otro tipo de marca que pueda darle a Jacob una idea de quién es el remitente.

—¿Quién te lo entregó a ti, Carmel? —pregunta Jacob a la mujer guardando la caja en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Emmett, uno de los guardias de seguridad que trabajan en los alrededores de la casa.

—Emmett no tendría nada que hacer por aquí, entonces. Su lugar es en los portones.

—Ah, pero a él se lo ordenó Eleazar, el jefe de seguridad.

Jacob encuentra la situación bastante extraña, mucho más si la caja estuvo en manos de Eleazar. El hombre, un Alfa retirado de las fuerzas armadas, es leal a Carlisle como un perro, y jamás permitiría que ningún objeto fuese entregado no sin antes pasar por las manos de _su_ amado, inalcanzable, _bellísimo_ Omega; Jacob lo ha escuchado refiriéndose a Carlisle de esa forma, no está inventándolo.

—Está bien —termina sonriendo a Carmel—. Muchas gracias. Te veo después.

Jacob se despide y continúa con su día normalmente.

En la noche, cuando Edward entra a su habitación para hablar con él sobre los preparativos de futuros eventos, Jacob le muestra la caja y pregunta si tiene alguna idea sobre quién se la mandó.

—No —responde Edward sentándose en la cama junto a él—. ¿Qué es?

—Déjame ver —dice desamarrando el listón y quitando la tapa superior de la caja. Jacob, entonces, es sorprendido por una pulsera. No de oro, no de plata, no con diamantes o esmeraldas o cualquier otra gema—. Conchas —murmura antes de sonreír y tomar la pulsera entre sus dedos—. Vaya… Nunca me habían dado algo con conchas —. O algo tan sencillo, a decir verdad. Está hecha de hilo negro y las cinco conchas están alineadas perfectamente al centro del tejido—. Les doy un punto por originalidad.

—Son… conchas —dice Edward con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera perlas. _Conchas_.

—Tengo bastantes perlas —se alza de hombros Jacob.

—Y no ocupas ni siquiera una —reprocha Edward agarrando la pulsera y dándole vueltas en su mano—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esta cosa?

—La pondré en el cofrecillo que tengo en el armario.

—Guardas diamantes en ese cofrecillo —dice Edward en tono incrédulo—. De hecho, el maldito cofrecillo tiene _incrustaciones_ de diamante.

—Oh, vamos, como si los diamantes en verdad valieran algo —señala y se pone a inspeccionar la caja azul por todos lados—. _Además_ , y por si no lo recuerdas, prácticamente todos esos diamantes, contando los que están incrustados en el cofrecillo, no los conseguiste de una forma particularmente legal.

—Fueron un pago —dice Edward simplemente, sus ojos todavía en las conchas y su enorme, dolorosa, _insultante_ simpleza.

—Les cobraste la misma cantidad de dinero incluso después de recibir los diamantes.

—¿Qué esperabas? Los diamantes no valen un demonio.

Jacob sí termina guardando la pulsera de conchas en el cofrecillo. Edward lo mira mal desde que abre el armario hasta que regresa a la cama, lo jala de la corbata y lo besa.

Edward se queda a dormir en su habitación.

Unas semanas más tarde, envuelto en papel del mismo tono azul que el de la caja en donde venía la pulsera y un listón tan blanco que _duele_ mirarlo, Jacob encuentra un libro sobre su cama. De nuevo no hay tarjeta ni alguna otra forma de saber quién es el responsable. Los gemelos son quienes señalan el regalo al entrar en la habitación junto a Jacob. Ephraim se acerca y jala el moño blanco hasta que lo rompe. Anthony, junto a Ephraim, pero sin hacer nada, espera hasta que Jacob va hacia ellos y los sube a la cama. Lo primero que Ephraim hace al estar arriba es tomar el paquete y comenzar a sacudirlo para revelar su contenido. Anthony sólo frunce el ceño, se acurruca entre las piernas de Jacob y mira a su hermano como si estuviera ofendiéndolo de la peor manera.

—Ephraim —dice Jacob y el niño detiene sus movimientos para mirarlo y darle la sonrisa más grande, preciosa y falsamente inocente de la que es capaz—. Dame eso, cariño.

Ephraim lo considera.

Anthony se remueve y hace un sonido que parece de exasperación. Ephraim le manda una mirada molesta a su hermano, pero extiende el paquete hacia su padre y se hace espacio junto a Anthony entre las piernas de Jacob, que termina de desenvolver el libro y lo hojea lentamente. Anthony y Ephraim intercambian murmullos incomprensibles durante un rato mientras Jacob busca algo, _lo que sea_ , que pueda decirle quién es la persona que está haciéndole estos extraños regalos. Ahora es más confuso. El libro es viejo, pero no una antigüedad. Es un simple libro de cuentos infantiles que parece haber sido muy utilizado cuando aún era nuevo. No tiene escrituras en ningún lado, pero tiene cierto desagradable sentido.

Anthony pone una de sus manos en el libro y lo jala para que esté en su campo visual y el de Ephraim. Jacob se los permite. Sus hijos nunca han sido de los que disfrutan dibujos caricaturizados de animales o personas, por lo que este libro, que es mayormente letras e ilustraciones realistas en blanco y negro, tiene la suerte de terminar agradándoles.

—¿Lees? —pide Anthony mirando por un momento a Jacob para después volver su atención a las letras y curiosas ilustraciones del libro. Sus niños ( _bebés, bebés, bebés_ ; Jacob no quiere que crezcan más) tienen los mismos ojos, cabello y tono de piel de Edward, y cuando piden cosas en sus vocecitas pequeñas, pero seguras, Jacob siente que tiene al Alfa a un centímetro de él. Es injusto que sus bebés sean tanto como su otro padre—. ¿Lees, papá? —vuelve a pedir Anthony, y Jacob le sonríe.

—Claro, mi amor.

Jacob les lee _El gato con botas_ , _El mago de Oz_ , _Hansel y Gretel_ , _Pinocho_ , _Ricitos de oro, Caperucita Roja_ y _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Los gemelos comienzan a bostezar en _Hansel y Gretel_ , están acomodados en la cama para el inicio de _Ricitos de oro_ y se encuentran en un sueño profundo para el final de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_. Jacob los arropa y baja la intensidad de la luz para que puedan descansar, pero se queda leyendo el libro hasta que Edward entra en la habitación y le sonríe.

—No hay mejor visión que esta, te lo juro —dice quitándose el saco de su traje y dejándolo en la silla frente al escritorio de Jacob—. ¿Les compraste un libro de cuentos?

—No —Jacob cierra el libro y lo pone en su mesa de noche—. Es otro regalo.

Edward hace una pausa.

—¿Te refieres a la pulsera de conchas?

—Sí.

—¿Quién te lo entregó?

—Estaba en mi cama cuando entré hace unas horas —explica Jacob poniéndose de pie con lentitud; no quiere que la cama se mueva bruscamente y los gemelos despierten. Camina hasta Edward y le comienza a desatar la corbata—. Tendremos que ver las cámaras de seguridad. Por lo menos para saber por manos de quién pasó antes de llegar aquí.

—Esto está volviéndose demasiado —murmura Edward. Jacob deja la corbata encima del libro y desabrocha los primeros botones de su camisa blanca. Edward frunce el ceño, la expresión tan similar a la de sus cachorros, que Jacob no dice nada—. ¿No te hace sospechar?

—Desde luego —dice Jacob tomando aire y dejándolo salir en un suspiro—. Es como si estuvieran diciéndonos que han traspasado nuestra seguridad. Los regalos son inofensivos, pero la manera en la que llegan es invasiva. Y ahora han alcanzado a nuestros hijos. Es una obvia muestra de poder… Una amenaza en su presentación más indignante.

Edward detiene las manos de Jacob con un firme agarre.

Jacob lo mira directamente a los ojos y Edward puede ver en el suave, cálido color café de éstos que Jacob está más allá de las palabras en medio de su cáustica furia.

—¿Qué necesitas? —pregunta Edward luego de un instante pensando en cómo conoció a Jacob. Hay una razón por la que lo quiso siendo parte de su familia desde el principio. Los otros Alfas siempre fueron y siempre serán algo que Edward no soporta, pero el _por qué_ Jacob se rodeaba de tantos es lo que condujo a la concepción de Anthony y Ephraim, sus herederos, su _propia_ familia. Edward nunca dejará de estar agradecido por esta oportunidad—. Lo que sea que necesites —promete—. Sólo dime.

Jacob respira profundo y apoya sus manos en los hombros de Edward.

—Eleazar, Emmett y Liam a mis órdenes —dice.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Hasta que encuentre a la persona que mandó la pulsera y el libro.

Edward le sonríe.

—¿Qué vas a hacerles?

Jacob mira hacia la cama, donde sus dos bebés duermen tranquilamente, y se alza de hombros.

—Todavía estoy pensándolo —murmura.

Edward ríe.

A la mañana siguiente, Eleazar, Emmett y Liam están en su puerta, listos para cumplir sus órdenes justo como las pronuncie.

Edward, después de todo, es un buen Alfa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguna idea sobre quién es la persona que envía los regalos?  
> No creo, porque no hay ninguna pista, la verdad.


	7. Eco de voces olvidades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlisle y Esme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí.  
> Carlisle y Esme.

* * *

  **[+]**

_"Didn't I tell you_  
_What I believe_  
_Did somebody say that_  
_A love like that won't last"_

_-Sade, No Ordinary Love_

**[+]**

* * *

 

La primera vez que Esme lo ve, Carlisle está tumbado de espaldas en una cama, sonrosado y húmedo por todas partes mientras, con éxito parcial, intenta satisfacer su celo utilizando sólo sus manos. Su piel es blanca, casi traslúcida, como si le hiciera falta pasar tiempo bajo el sol, y tiene manchas violáceas en los muslos, las caderas y los brazos; señales de forcejeo, de lucha constante e incansable contra una fila de Alfas que entraron con la intensión de comérselo vivo y salieron con heridas sangrantes por doquier.

Esme se toma un momento para apreciar la dulzura y calidez que flotan en el aire. No es ajena al aroma que los Omegas despiden durante sus ciclos, y tampoco lo es a la cualidad tentadora de un largo y bonito cuello sin marca en él, pero siendo parte de una familia como los Evenson, con su padre insistiendo es que tome diferentes Omegas en cada celo por el que pasa, Esme es muy buena controlando sus impulsos, por lo que simplemente se acerca a la cama y mira con detenimiento el cuerpo del Omega, que no ha dejado de insertar sus dedos dentro de sí mismo, y que incluso gruñe por lo bajo cuando Esme toma asiento junto a él.

—Tócame —dice en una voz suave y ronca que hace vibrar los oídos de Esme; pero su tono es inusual, amenazando y no haciendo súplicas desesperadas—y te arrancaré un puto dedo con mis dientes. Te lo juro.

Entonces gime, delicioso y profundo en su pecho, espalda arqueándose ligeramente, sus dedos trabajando con más fuerza dentro de su ardiente y empapado canal. Esme, que estaba por soltar una pequeña risa ante las intimidantes palabras del Omega, se encuentra con que, de repente, la cercanía está afectándola. Su boca se seca, su piel se eriza y su entrepierna se siente un poco apretada. El Omega, por otro lado, no le presta atención alguna, muy ocupado en empujar contra sus dedos para llevarse al límite y proferir una maldición al caer por la cúspide de su orgasmo.

Respira lento y hondo varias veces, su piel más roja y resbaladiza que hace unos minutos, y luego aleja sus dedos de sus órganos sensibles e hinchados. Esme puede ver claramente desde su posición. Parece que al Omega lo prepararon de forma consciente para unirlo a un Alfa, lo que no es inesperado, pues eso es justo lo que el padre del muchacho quiere. Unirlo a un Alfa que le dé dinero por el Omega y no tener que preocuparse por él el resto de su vida.

—Tengo que admitir —murmura el Omega incorporándose en la cama— que una mujer es algo nuevo. Quizá mi padre no es tan cabeza hueca como he pensado toda mi vida.

Esme ve con ojos entrecerrados al Omega poniéndose de pie y yendo al baño adjunto a la habitación. Escucha un grifo abriéndose, la voz fastidiada del Omega diciendo pestes sobre los celos y su padre Alfa, y, luego de unos minutos, el muchacho sale del baño. No regresa a la cama. Sigue estando gloriosamente desnudo y sonrosado, y la sugestiva hinchazón en sus genitales parece haber aumentado en lugar de disminuir.

—Dentro de un rato —dice el Omega cruzándose de brazos— no voy a tener mente para algo que no sea estar lleno de lo que _sea_ para aliviar la fiebre. ¿Te quedarás hasta entonces para tratar de marcarme?

_Tratar..._

—No —sonríe Esme—. Y, de hecho, tú tampoco vas a estar aquí para entonces.

El Omega alza una ceja.

—Eres mío ahora —explica ella poniéndose de pie. El Omega, por instinto, da un paso hacia atrás y luce, por primera vez, consciente de su enorme vulnerabilidad frente a un Alfa que no tiene la mente revuelta por un celo—. Necesito que te vistas y tomes lo que quieras llevar de tu casa.

—¿Me vendió? —pregunta el muchacho con furia contenida—. ¿Ese maldito ya me vendió? ¿A ti? ¿Aunque no tenga una marca?

Esme no menciona el hecho de que entró a la habitación por curiosidad. El padre del Omega tiene una deuda con su familia, y esa es la razón por la que está aquí, pero el otro Alfa (y su deuda) es demasiado insignificante como para que los Evenson perdonen el retraso con una promesa de pagar _pronto, tan pronto como tenga el dinero en mis manos, se lo aseguro_. Para cuando Esme se haya ido, el padre del Omega no volverá a cometer la estupidez de pedir cantidades exorbitantes de dinero que no puede pagar para comprar cosas que no necesita.

—Me debe dinero —dice Esme—, pero ya que no va a pagarnos, tendré que llevarme lo único que valga la pena de esta casa.

—¿Los Omegas? —exhala el muchacho—. ¿A mí y a mi madre? ¿Qué harán con mis hermanos?

—Son Betas —Esme se alza de hombros—. No puedo ocuparlos para nada. Mientras no abran la boca respecto a lo que vieron (y sabré si lo hacen) no veo por qué no podrían tener una vida tranquila.

El Omega la mira durante varios segundos, pensativo y desconfiado como cualquier persona cuerda debería estar, y después, con los efectos de su celo apenas visibles en la forma firme en que se mueve, va al armario, se viste y comienza a guardar ropa en una mochila negra.

—Si matan a mi padre, mi madre va a ponerse muy enferma. Tiene su marca —dice sonando un poco distante—. ¿Qué planeas hacer conmigo? ¿Prostituirme? ¿Si trabajo para ti de esa forma, sin negarme, seré capaz de conseguirle medicamento?

—¿Prostitución? —repite Esme ligeramente divertida—. No. Nunca hemos trabajado en eso. Los Omegas son más útiles haciendo trabajo manual que complaciendo a los Alfas.

El muchacho no se ve aliviado o suspicaz, sólo asiente, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se dirige a la puerta. Esme lo sigue, intrigada y entretenida, y lo guía con una mano en la espalda baja cuando llegan a la primera planta, donde su padre Alfa está siendo apuntado a la cabeza por uno de los trabajadores de Esme. El Omega ni siquiera mira a su padre al pasar cerca de él. Lo único que hace es preguntar por su madre, buscarla y tomarle la mano para salir de la casa. La mujer, tan bonita como su hijo, ve hacia atrás durante un segundo, y después acepta entrar en el automóvil.

Antes de que el muchacho en celo entre detrás de su madre, Esme le pregunta:

—¿Por qué lo tomas todo tan tranquilamente?

El Omega se encoge un poco, sin duda debido al celo que vuelve a surgir con toda su fuerza, pero no duda al responder:

—¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? No puedo huir. No puedo negociar. Es inevitable, así que mejor me mantengo calmado y cuido de mi madre tan bien como se me permita —un temblor le recorre el cuerpo—. Tanto como sea posible.

Esme pone una mano en la mejilla del Omega, cuya respiración se agita y cuya piel vuelve a sonrojarse con toda su fuerza. La cantidad de hormonas que su cuerpo está secretando llama la atención de los Alfas al mando de Esme, y el Omega se aleja con una mirada furtiva hacia todos los posibles atacantes que lo rodean. Esme no se preocupa. Sus Alfas saben bien que no pueden actuar fuera de sus órdenes.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El Omega frunce el ceño y comienza a introducirse en el auto.

—Carlisle —dice cuando está sentado junto a su madre, tomándole la mano y sosteniendo la mirada de Esme sin parpadear—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Uno de los Alfas avisa que es hora de irse. No hay testigos, pero sí un cuerpo, y Esme no puede permitirse que su equipo sea detectado por nadie.

—Esme —dice recargándose en el marco de la puerta—. Ningún Alfa va a tocarte durante tu celo, Carlisle —el Omega está temblando con mucha más fuerza que hace unos momentos; Esme no está segura si la presencia de su madre va a evitar que busque un poco de alivio—. Vamos a darles supresores de celo y olor a ambos, y después se les asignarán sus deberes —toma el borde de la puerta en una de sus manos—. Espero no escuchar quejas —advierte antes de atrancar la puerta y caminar hacia su propio auto.

Siobhan, una de las Alfas más habilidosas y letales en su equipo, hace de su copiloto. Se conocen desde hace más de diez años y, por lo mismo, Siobhan no tiene problemas en hacer preguntas que otros alrededor de Esme no se atreverían.

—Te gustó, ¿no es cierto?

Esme no deja de mirar al frente, aunque el auto en el que transportan al Omega pueda verse a través del retrovisor.

—No dejó de penetrarse a sí mismo cuando entré —cuenta— y amenazó con arrancarme un dedo _con los dientes_ si me atrevía a tocarlo —se ríe—. ¿Cómo no va a gustarme un Omega así?

—Oh, claro —Siobhan sonríe y le da un golpecillo en el hombro—. Hay que recordar que eres la clase de Alfas que adora obedecer los deseos de su Omega. ¿Y de un Omega que _exige_? Ni se diga. Vas a estar en la palma de su mano más rápido de lo que te imaginas.

Pero Siobhan lo dice como una broma y es, por mucho, una de las más sorprendidas cuando, dos años después, tras la muerte de los padres de Esme, Patrick y Fátima Evenson, Carlisle da a luz a un niño con los ojos verdes de Patrick, la piel blanca de Fátima, la pose regia de Esme y su propia sonrisa sagaz.

Es un niño precioso y con él llegan cambios importantes a la organización Evenson.

La primera de todas es que ese apellido se olvida.

Desde entonces, y como si Patrick y Fátima nunca hubiese existido, Esme, Carlisle y su pequeño bebé son Cullen, y nadie con un poco de inteligencia hace preguntas al respecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, compliqué la historia, ¿no es cierto?


	8. Sal de mar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esme no se lo esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y se me ocurrió hablar sobre la concepción de Jasper.

* * *

  **[+]**

"Dragonfly out in the sun, you know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all havin' fun, you know what I mean  
Sleep in peace when day is done: that's what I mean  
And this old world is a new world and a bold world for me"

-Nina Simone, Feeling Good

**[+]**

* * *

Edward tiene cuatro años cuando Carlisle le dice a Esme, prácticamente de la nada:

—Quiero otro bebé.

El día es muy cálido y las nubes apenas y son manchas en el amplio cielo azul. Están en una casa en las costas de México que Esme consiguió de un estadounidense bastante estúpido que amenazó con asesinar a Edward y violar a Carlisle luego de un par de copas y una conversación que (obviamente) se le fue de las manos. La familia del estadounidense estuvo más que contenta de que Esme tomara todas sus propiedades fuera de los Estados Unidos; aunque, la verdad, ¿quién no lo estaría cuando la otra opción es _plomo_?

Edward, que juega con una pelota de playa y otros de sus muchos juguetes, mira a Carlisle luego de que éste dice 'bebé'. Es un niño consentido, por supuesto que su padre Omega todavía le llama 'bebé'. Esme estaría preocupada si no fuese porque Edward, aunque mimado y más que 'sólo un poco' caprichoso, sabe perfectamente cuándo comportarse y cuándo ser un mocoso insufrible.

—¿Otro bebé? —pregunta Esme quitándose las gafas de sol. Carlisle está cruzado de brazos y mira a Edward con cierta melancolía en sus ojos.

—Sí —dice el Omega—. Edward ya es grande.

—Tiene cuatro años.

Carlisle asiente.

—Lo que dije: grande.

Esme voltea hacia Edward, que retomó su juego luego de percatarse de que no lo estaban llamando, y recuerda la época en la que necesitaba ser cargado en brazos para ir de un lado a otro. Cuando apenas y podía sostenerse en sus dos piernitas sin acabar de cara contra el suelo. Cuando _mordía_ a Carlisle al ser amamantado; (ja, buenos tiempos).

Es un poco triste que esas etapas pasen tan rápido.

—Mmm —murmura—. Sí. Otro bebé no estaría mal... Podríamos tener una niña esta vez.

—O dos —dice Carlisle—. O tres.

Esme ahora _sí_ está sorprendida.

—Creí que no te gustaba la idea de tener muchos hijos —y sí, esa fue una de las primeras pláticas que tuvieron luego de conocerse—. Dijiste no querer la misma vida que tu madre.

—No con un Alfa como ese bastardo.

'Ese bastardo' es, desde luego, su padre, aunque Esme nunca ha oído a Carlisle decirle así. Pero ya que el hombre ha estado muerto por más de seis años, no es como que importe; si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

—Además —continúa Carlisle acercándose a Esme y tomando su brazo—, aunque te esfuerces por aparentar lo contrario, sé que te encantaría verme de esa forma otra vez.

_Esa forma._

Ah... injusto.

Increíblemente injusto, pero cierto.

Esme, como muchos Alfas (aunque se extiende a Betas y Omegas), _adoró_ ver a Carlisle cambiar a lo largo de su embarazo. Disfrutó, no sin un poco de vergüenza, de saber que _ella_ era la responsable de su cambio, que el pequeño cachorro que crecía dentro del Omega era _suyo_. Era una satisfacción nacida del instinto que, por más que lo negara (y lo hizo muchas veces), estaba muriéndose de placer con cada día más cerca del nacimiento...

La idea de otro bebé (otro _embarazo_ ) es, de repente, lo único en lo que Esme puede pensar. En eso, y el tranquilizante aroma de su Omega, que sigue a su lado, pensativo, anhelante. Esme ha trabajado duro para dárselo todo. Absolutamente _todo_. Los deseos de Carlisle no suelen ser simples, mucho menos fáciles de conseguir, y, pese a ello, Esme ha proveído sin una sola falta. Y si Carlisle está pidiéndole algo _así_...

—Nuestros celos no tardan —dice él y Esme asiente; no por nada se asegura de tener todo listo para los días de celo—. Si logramos concebir, Edward tendría una hermana o hermano antes de cumplir cinco.

—¿Si? —pregunta Esme alzando una ceja. Carlisle ríe en voz baja.

—No estoy dudando de tu virilidad, cariño. Sólo pienso en las posibilidades.

—Que están de nuestro lado—dice Esme frunciendo un poco el ceño y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Carlisle—. Y, desde luego, mi virilidad _nunca_ ha estado en duda.

Carlisle no para de sonreír mientras dice:

—Y por eso nos tomó _dos años_ tener a Edward, ¿verdad?

Esme no lo encuentra gracioso (no tanto), pero una semana y media después, cuando el aroma potente de Carlisle la despierta en medio de la noche, lo cierto es que a Esme le dejan de importar un número inconcebible de cosas, entre las que se encuentra ese estúpido chiste.

Carlisle, que no demora en quitarse los pantalones y subírsele encima a Esme, está respirando profundo y rápido, tiene la piel erizada y está tan húmedo que la cara interna de sus muslos brilla bajo la luz de luna que entra por la ventana. Esme necesita un segundo para registrarlo todo, para apreciar cada centímetro de Carlisle, que tiene ambas manos ocupadas, una acariciando sus genitales y la otra liberando los de Esme.

—Despacio, cariño —murmura Esme deteniendo las manos de Carlisle—. No quiero que te hagas daño.

—Amor, estoy en celo —sonríe zafándose de Esme en un movimiento rápido y conciso—. No me lastimarías, aunque fueras _tres veces_ más grande.

Esme, de hecho, no lo lastimaría en ninguna circunstancia, pero eso se queda sin ser dicho. Ambos lo saben.

Dos días después, el ciclo de Carlisle termina y su producción de hormonas regresa a los niveles usuales. En entonces, cuando toman el primer desayuno completo luego de cuarenta y ocho horas sólo bebiendo agua, que Esme decide hablar seriamente del tema del bebé. De otra forma les es imposible entablar conversaciones largas, pues la necesidad es más grande y fuerte que cualquier otra cosa cuando Carlisle huele a ambrosía y sabe a paraíso, cuando su cuerpo es tan cálido que parece quemarla y sus deseos se transforman y condensan hasta sólo ser _Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme_.

—Sé que es la quinta o sexta vez que lo pregunto —dice Esme dándole una mordida a su tostada con jalea—, pero ¿estás seguro de querer un bebé ahora?

Carlisle, sentado en el mostrador de la cocina, toma un sorbo de su té, se cruza de brazos y asiente.

—Me parece el momento perfecto —dice—. ¿Tú no quieres que sea ahora?

—Al contrario —asegura—. Sólo estoy un poco... aprensiva.

Carlisle mira por un instante hacia la ventana y luego hacia el reloj que está colgado sobre el frigorífico. Son las 10:35 y hace quince minutos que pidieron a Siobhan que trajera a Edward de vuelta a la casa, que es muy pequeña para que el niño se quedase durante el celo.

—Nuestros socios —dice Carlisle lentamente— aprovecharán cualquier chance que tengan para ganarnos ventaja.

Esme no dice nada.

No es como que fuese nuevo.

—Pero si piensan que un embarazo va a volverme vulnerable (y seguramente lo harán), creo que deberíamos comenzar a decidir a quiénes les llegó la hora de salir del juego.

Un señuelo.

Un lobo vestido de oveja.

Carlisle tiene un don para ese tipo de actos.

—Los rusos son indestructibles esta generación, así que es mejor seguir siendo los aliados de siempre —Carlisle conoce bien a cada una de las familias que se dedican a lo mismo que ellos—, pero los estadounidenses se sobrestiman y los italianos están perdiendo 'el toque'. El anuncio de la fusión de sus empresas está agendado para dentro de unos meses...

Y unos meses, al igual que la llegada de Jasper, es lo que toma que los estadounidenses se declaren en banca rota y los italianos se apresuren a ofrecer alianzas con sus vecinos europeos.

La opción que querrían: los noruegos.

La opción que _necesitan_ : los Cullen.

Carlisle recibe a Josiah Quinto, Alfa y empresario, con una enorme sonrisa en su boca y Jasper removiéndose entre sus brazos. El hombre, claramente sorprendido ante la presencia de un Omega y su cachorro (también Omega) en la sala de juntas, pide a Esme que los saque de inmediato para que puedan comenzar con la negociación.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero, Josiah —dice Esme dándole una corta mirada a Carlisle, que acomoda a Jasper contra su pecho para amamantarlo. Josiah dice otra cosa, pero Esme está demasiado a gusto para molestarse en alargar este sinsentido, por lo que simplemente mira al hombre a los ojos y dice—: Yo no me portaría así con Susan y Rosalie.

—Mi hija es Alfa, no _compar-_

—O con Pamela y Zachary.

Josiah pierde el color de su cara en un instante.

Esa es una de las enormes ventajas de conocer bien a otras familias.

Sabes de sus bastardos y de cómo afectaría que el mundo supiera de ellos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, gracias por leer.  
> Quisiera que me dijesen si hay alguna cosa de la que quisieran leer sobre los personajes, para que pueda incluirlo en algún capítulo.  
> Quiero también avisar que esta historia es como un ejercicio para desestresarme, así que no trabajo con mucha dedicación en seguirlo. De todas maneras, me encanta escribir y me gustaría escribir más sobre este universo, así que no duden en comentar.  
> Muchas gracias :)


	9. Corte de vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una imagen conocida, la de la piel marcada, la del recuerdo difícil.  
> Jacob no esperaba encontrarse algo así en otro Omega.

* * *

**[+]**

_"Now he's gone, I don't know why_  
_And 'till this day, sometimes I cry_  
_He didn't even say goodbye_  
_He didn't take the time to lie"_  
  


_-Nancy Sinatra, Bang Bang_

  **[+]**

* * *

 

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Jacob comenzó a investigar el origen de los regalos y dos desde que conoció a Brendon, un Omega de veinticinco años que siempre lleva mascadas alrededor del cuello y deja por donde vaya un ligero y convincente rastro Beta que la mayoría se cree sin segundas consideraciones. Brendon es un nuevo miembro del personal bajo el mando de Esme y, al principio, Jacob asume que Brendon es un Omega vinculado que opta por ocultar su unión y su género por cuestiones personales.

Entonces, una madrugada en la que Jacob no logra conciliar el sueño, mientras va de camino a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, se topa con Brendon en el giro de un corredor. Por primera vez desde que el Omega está trabajando en la casa Cullen, Jacob lo ve con algo distinto a los trajes oscuros y zapatos relucientes que acostumbra.

Brendon va descalzo, con pantalones de pijama que le quedan largos y una camiseta blanca de tirantes, sin nada alrededor de su bonito cuello además de una larga y protuberante cicatriz que lo recorre desde la nuca hasta el centro de la garganta.

—Oh. Señor Cullen —Jacob no se molesta en corregir que no es (ni será) el señor Cullen. Brendon sonríe amablemente y se comienza a hacerse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. No trata de cubrir su cicatriz de ninguna forma, ni siquiera bajo la oscuridad que la esquina del corredor le ofrece. Él sólo mantiene sus manos detrás de su espalda, tranquilo y relajado en niveles que no pueden ser ciertos, y pregunta con su usual encanto: —¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Jacob es terrible e incansablemente curioso y la calma de Brendon no hace más que multiplicar el misterio detrás de la cicatriz; la mórbida fascinación de una marca tan extraña en Omegas que él mismo, durante casi diez años, ha tenido en la piel. Jacob ya casi no piensa en ello, pero, a veces, la cicatriz en su bajo estómago parece tan fresca como un corte recién hecho, y no se va a perder la oportunidad de saber sobre otra cuando la fuente misma está al alcance de su mano.

—Una cosa —dice Jacob, sonriente, y Brendon da un ligero y automático asentimiento, esperando órdenes simples que Jacob nunca le da el placer de pronunciar—. ¿Me harías compañía un rato? No puedo dormir. Conversar me ayudaría.

Brendon mira por sobre el hombro de Jacob un instante, su expresión tensándose sobre su mandíbula y a través de su frente, pero acaba diciendo que sí. Jacob retoma su camino hacia la cocina, pendiente de los pasos de Brendon detrás de él. El otro Omega, cuyo aroma natural es un poco más evidente que durante sus horas de trabajo, es silencioso (casi demasiado), pero ni un poco tímido. Acepta el té que Jacob le ofrece y se acomoda con confianza en uno de los asientos de la isla en medio de la cocina. Su muestra despreocupada de la cicatriz es más intrigante conforme los segundos pasan, y para cuando Jacob está sentado en la silla frente a la suya, Brendon tiene una sonrisa conocedora y (ligeramente) arrogante curvando sus labios gruesos.

—Si me lo permite, señor Cullen, preferiría no hablar sobre mi vida privada.

Jacob toma un pequeño sorbo de su té sin romper el contacto visual con Brendon, que no para de sonreír ni se mueve de ninguna forma que evidencie algún nivel de cohibición. El hombre es demasiado guapo para sentir vergüenza bajo la mirada de otros, además de estar muy dañado por dentro como para acobardarse con un poco de agresividad pasiva.

—Cuando tenía diez años —dice Jacob recargándose en el respaldo de la silla y apoyando su taza en la isla junto a él— una monja del orfanato en el que vivía decidió que un demonio de lujuria y tentación habitaba dentro de mi cuerpo —Brendon frunce el ceño por un instante; por qué, de entre tantas opciones, Jacob no está aseguro—. Había pasado por mi primer Celo hacía apenas unos días cuando ella (no recuerdo su nombre) se apareció en mi habitación y me pidió que la acompañara porque uno de los sacerdotes estaba llamándome. La seguí al cuarto piso de uno de los edificios, donde estaba la oficia del sacerdote, y fue entonces que empezó a decirme que mi proclividad a los placeres carnales era un pecado que Dios castigaría al momento de mi juicio final... —sonríe y toma otro sorbo de su té; sabe realmente fantástico, suave, acentuado y apenas un poco dulce—. Era una fanática que juzgaba a los Omegas por cuán pronto sufrían sus Celos. Yo lo tuve muy joven y ella lo vio como un signo de impureza. De pecado.

Gracioso, porque ella fue una de las monjas que enterraron los restos de sus fetos en el patio de juegos del orfanato. Jacob en verdad ya no piensa mucho en esa época de su vida, pero se pregunta, con cierto humor agrio, si es que ella tenía la cantidad de hipocresía necesaria para pensar que sus faltas eran menores a las 'faltas' de Jacob, que Dios no iba a castigarla tan duramente como a un niño sin control alguno sobre sus funciones biológicas.

—Tenía consigo una pequeña navaja y era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo —el recuerdo de su agarre se ha desvanecido con los años, mucho más ahora que tiene a Ephraim y Anthony para recordarse que está vivo, que ella no consiguió lo que buscaba—. Me tomó por la espalda. No tuve tiempo de gritar antes de que enterrara la navaja en mi estómago.

Jacob levanta su camisa lo suficiente para que Brendon pueda ver su fea y pálida cicatriz.

Brendon no lo decepciona.

No hay un solo rastro de pena en su expresión, sólo entendimiento.

—Tuve suerte de que a esa monja le diera pánico cuando vio la sangre. Corrió hacia afuera y otra monja que pasaba por el pasillo entró a ver qué fue lo que la hizo correr tan rápido. Ella, Mariane, aplicó presión en la herida y pidió a gritos a sus hermanas que llamaran a la doctora del orfanato, Rosamund. Si Mariane y Rosamund no hubiesen actuado tan rápido, hace tiempo estaría muerto.

La vida es una cosa tan increíble y desoladoramente _frágil_ ; por eso los regalos lo enfurecen, por eso está resuelto a hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a sus hijos.

—Nunca supe qué quería lograr: matarme o dejarme sin la capacidad de concebir. No volví a verla y nadie la mencionó mientras me recuperaba —se alza de hombros—. Era un sitio corrupto. Quizá se encargaron de ella a espaldas del ojo público, como con el resto de sus... inconvenientes.

Brendon levanta la taza hasta su boca y bebe de su té. Jacob lo imita.

—Ahora no me sorprende que esté en esta casa, con esta familia —dice Brendon con una risa que Jacob encuentra encantadora; _oh_ , piensa con alegría, _pero tú también terminaste aquí de alguna manera, y el camino a este tipo de casas nunca es ordinario_ —. Aquí _todos_ tienen una historia al menos mínimamente interesante que contar, ¿no es cierto?

Eleazar y la guerra.

Liam y el abandono.

Emmett y la tortura.

Maggie y las mentiras.

Alice y las píldoras.

Esme y la traición.

Carlisle y la crueldad.

Jasper y la inocencia.

Edward y el poder.

Si Jacob quisiera _hablar_...

—Cierto —Jacob asiente cruzándose de piernas—. ¿Y bien, Brendon? —pregunta luego de tomar otro sorbo de su té—. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Brendon apoya uno de sus brazos sobre la isla, sus ojos brillando con ensoñaciones, su boca exquisita formando una línea agria que no va de acuerdo con su belleza epicúrea. Jacob puede verse adorando a este hombre, dándoselo todo, rogándole por nada. Tal vez es sólo un tonto pensamiento, pero Brendon se ve como alguien que es amado con locura por un tipo específico e inusual de personas. Personas con inclinaciones a lo violento, a lo bestial y doloroso, a lo atroz, repugnante e imperdonable. Jacob conoce a ese tipo de gente en la intimidad y se ha encontrados con quienes son amados por ellos en más de una ocasión. Algo digno de preguntarse es si Brendon no sólo es de la clase que los atrae, sino de los que pueden _amarlos_ de vuelta.

Por fin, recuperada su calma, su contemplación sutil y silenciosa, Brendon dice:

—Mmm, mi historia... No es ni de lejos algo tan loco como lo que acaba de decirme, eso téngalo por seguro —vuelve a reírse, pero esta vez su risa tiene un borde ansioso al final de sus notas. Respira profundo, sus hombros levantándose, su cicatriz tirando de la piel delicada que la rodea; Jacob es muy familiar con esa incómoda sensación—. Pasó cuando tenía... veinte. Estaba en mi segundo año de universidad. Fue una Omega, Saoirse Duncan, tres años mayor que yo y mi novia en aquel entonces.

Ah, por supuesto que tenía que involucrar amor.

Jacob toma de su taza, Brendon hace lo mismo y, tras un último momento de consideración, comienza a contar su historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tienen la duda, este nuevo 'personaje' es Brendon Urie, el vocalista de Panic! At The Disco. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre gente real... no sé si es una buena idea.


	10. Codeína para el alma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob tiene preocupaciones que nadie podrá aliviar nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepárense.

* * *

**[+]**

_"I'll walk down the mall_  
_Stand over by the wall_  
_Where I can see it all_  
_Find out who you call"_

_-Until the Ribbon Breaks, One Way or Another (Cover)_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Hay una fiesta.

Otra vez.

Jacob tiene que vestir ropa y zapatos hechos a la medida, sonreír como si le importara lo que la gente dice e ir del brazo de Edward como si fueran la pareja más dulce y convencional que nunca haya existido sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Otra vez.

Edward tiene que hablar con personas que lo sacan de quicio, escuchar razonamientos estúpidos que deberían haber muerto hace tres o cuatro siglos y soportar propuestas vergonzosas que no le han interesado desde que sus hijos nacieron.

Otra vez.

Jacob tiene que pasar por alto sonrisas condescendientes, miradas “discretas”, murmullos mal disimulados y la eventual pregunta sexista.

Otra vez.

Edward tiene que ofrecer observaciones amables, palabras vacías de compromiso, aceptación actuada y risas fáciles que acaban por hacerle doler la garganta.

_Otra vez._

Para personas como ellos dos, esta clase de eventos se vuelven fastidiosos luego de la primera vez.

Luego de tan sólo una hora y un par de minutos, los dos están aferrándose a sus copas de champán para no acabar rompiéndole la nariz a alguien. No son los mejores en cuanto a autocontrol se refiere ( _ja_ , ni de _lejos_ ), pero su imagen pública es lo suficientemente importante para respirar profundo y contar hasta diez en lugar de lanzar puñetazos a diestra y siniestra.

—¿Cómo demonios has vivido veintidós años de estas fiestas sin volverte loco? —pregunta Jacob en voz baja cuando, por fin, las personas les dan un espacio para respirar entre conversación y conversación—. Juro que ese último estaba _rogándome_ que le partiera un hueso por la mitad cada vez que abría la boca.

—¿Pharell? —murmura Edward bebiendo de su copa y apretando su agarre en la cintura de Jacob; apariencias, apariencias, ¿acaso no son divertidas?—. Oh, sin duda. Además de imbécil, le gusta que lo marquen. En especial si quien lo hace es una o un Omega. Tiene una extraña fijación con ellos.

—Su esposa es Beta.

Edward sonríe.

—Exactamente, mi amor —dice besando la mejilla de Jacob—. Es del tipo que adora a los Omegas en su habitación y los degrada fuera de ella. Nada interesante, como puedes ver.

—Mmm... ¿Tiene hijos ilegítimos? —Jacob conoce a muchas, muchas personas, pero el círculo social de los Cullen tiene varios rostros desconocidos dentro—. Su esposa no se ve muy feliz de estar con él. No es tan buena actriz como quisiera... y ahora que me dices sobre su esposo y los Omegas entiendo por qué estaba mirándome como lo hacía. ¿Será de las que creen que todos los Omega somos unos rompe-hogares sin ética o moral? ¿Que vemos un Alfa y no podemos controlar nuestros instintos? —se ríe, en verdad divertido porque esa clase de opiniones le importan tanto como el mismo Pharell.

—Sé sobre tres de sus hijos ilegítimos —dice Edward alzándose de hombros— y no pienso gastar a mis trabajadores en investigarlo más. Es un horrible inversionista. Le doy un año antes de declararse en banca rota.

—Por la cantidad de accesorios que él y su esposa traían encima yo digo que ocho meses, y estoy siendo generoso.

Edward lo considera.

—¿Diamantes? —pregunta entonces.

—Ella tenía siete en una mano, seis en otra y diez en el cuello. Él cuatro en una mano, cinco en la otra y otros cuantos en los gemelos de su traje.

—Diamantes —hace un gesto de disgusto—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que esos no sirven de nada?

—Traes dos en un anillo, Edward.

—Sí, pero, a diferencia de esos idiotas, yo no pagué por ellos.

Ah... _cierto_.

—Tú ganas —acepta Jacob tomando el resto de su champán y poniendo la copa en la bandeja de uno de los meseros que va pasando—. Tenemos que estar aquí otro largo rato… —porque Carlisle los tiene en la palma de su mano y antes ellos van a morir que ese hombre a ceder—. ¿Por qué no vamos a distraernos un poco?

—Si lo que estás ofreciéndome es sexo, no sé por qué te has tardado tanto —Edward aprieta su cintura, sonriente y con los ojos llenos de picardía. Jacob, tanto por el bien de sus preciadas apariencias como por el de su extraña relación, pone una mano en el hombro de Edward y le da un suave beso en los labios—. Oh, ¿entonces sí es sexo? Hay una habitación en la segunda planta que-

—Ese de allá —dice Jacob ignorando a Edward y mirando discretamente hacia el otro lado del salón, donde un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos pálidos conversa con una mujer alta y morena que luce más aburrida que Jacob y Edward juntos, aunque es muy buena disimulándolo— se llama Matías Rose. Pero eso en realidad da lo mismo, es un imbécil. Lo importante es que de alguna manera se las arregló para hacerse de la “amistad” de Zachary Graziani, el hijo ilegítimo de Josiah Quinto.

—Mm, lo sé —asiente Edward—. Padre de Rosalie Hale, cabeza de una de las firmas de abogados más prestigiosa de toda Europa. Josiah murió hace seis años y cuando Rosalie asumió su lugar en la firma, tomó el apellido de su abuela materna como parte de una vieja tradición de su familia... O eso dice la gente. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?

—Sí, de hecho. Y lo sé de Rosalie. Personalmente —dice Jacob. El brazo de Edward se tensa alrededor de su cintura—. ¿Conoces la Isla de Elba? ¿El lugar en el que exiliaron a Napoleón en 1814? Linda isla. Interesante museo. Rosalie y Zachary me llevaron ahí hace tiempo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—¿Cuatro años? —Jacob se alza de hombros—. Además, estás pasando por alto la información relevante.

Edward hace una pausa que es sólo por efectos dramáticos, porque sin duda escuchó lo que Jacob acaba de decir, pero le dio más prioridad a sus inútiles celos y desagradable posesividad.

—Rosalie y Zachary se relacionan, sí, ¿y eso qué? Lo que a mí me importa es, número uno: ¿cómo demonios conociste a los Quinto? y, numero dos: ¿por qué estuviste en una isla italiana con ellos?

—Número uno: usa tu imaginación y, número dos: no tenía nada mejor que hacer esa semana —lo que no es del todo mentira y bastante más adecuado que la verdad—. El punto es, querido mío, que Rosalie no pensaba cambiar su apellido por una tonta tradición que nadie en su familia había seguido en más de cien años. Tomó el apellido Hale porque el apellido Quinto le recodaba que su padre no había hecho más que mentirle desde que era pequeña. Porque si no podía dejar de ser hija de un 'bastardo mentiroso', entonces al menos no iba a continuar con su apellido.

—¿'Bastardo mentiroso'?

—Esa es la única manera en que Rosalie se refirió a Josiah cuando estuve con ella.

—¿Te acostaste con ella? —pregunta Edward en un intento de susurro que alcanza los oídos de un mesero. Jacob le sonríe al muchacho, que inclina su cabeza y se va tranquilamente; el pobre está muy delgado, quizá tiene muy poco dinero como para permitirse chismorrear.

—Cariño —dice Jacob con una sonrisa tirante—, me llevó a una isla durante una semana, ¿tú qué crees que hacíamos aparte de ir al museo y a la playa? Ahora cállate, estoy contando una historia.

—Me callo durante tres minutos si me besas otra vez.

Jacob a veces olvida lo infantil que este hombre de veintidós años puede ser.

Increíble que hayan engendrado juntos a dos bebés.

Con un suspiro, coloca su mano en la nuca de Edward y lo besa por un par de segundos. Edward sonríe cuando sus bocas se separan. Jacob ve a Ephraim y Anthony en la suave curva de sus mejillas y la línea recta de su nariz, en la forma de sus ojos y el color del cabello. De tal padre, tales hijos. Jacob lo ha aceptado, pero aún le parece injusto, y en los malos días, cuando duda de cada una de sus decisiones, se pregunta si de haber aceptado la propuesta de Rosalie ( _no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_ ) sus hijos se parecerían más a él. Si en el futuro podrían ser buenos en el interior y no sólo para mantener su imagen, justo como Edward y Jacob lo han hecho durante años.

—Tu silencio es muy barato. No sé si debería preocuparme —murmura, pero Edward no dice nada, fiel a su promesa de tres minutos. Jacob no piensa contar toda la historia, y aunque sería interesante ver la reacción de Edward, es preferible que no se arriesgue; Carlisle es demasiado peligroso y sus bebés son un punto débil, no una garantía—. Zachary es un Beta y, de no haberlo pospuesto por culpa de sus estúpidas inseguridades, está casado.

Jacob no va a decir nombres, no va a hablar de James Tablot, el marido de Zachary, ni de Pamela Graziani, la examante de Josiah Quinto y (Jacob está _casi_ seguro) la autora intelectual de su asesinato. Zachary lo dejó volver a América bajo una promesa que Jacob va a mantener hasta su tumba por razones que van más allá de simplemente no morir, aunque la amenaza de una inocente ‘bala perdida’ le basta para no hablar.

—Rosalie y él formaron una relación luego de la muerte de Josiah. Son muy inteligentes, mucho más de lo que su padre nunca pudo haber sido... Son más fuertes que la generación pasada y tienen mucho menos que perder.

Rosalie tiene a su madre, Susan, y Susan tiene a Rosalie. Se aman sin condiciones y sus lealtad y compromiso son ciegos, firmes y, llegado cierto punto, francamente aterradores. Jacob recuerda cada detalle de las veces que las vio interactuar, cada palabra de las pocas ocasiones en que las escuchó discutiendo asuntos de importancia, y no puede imaginarse a ninguna de las dos prefiriendo dinero o reputación por encima de la otra. Lo mismo sucede con Zachary y James, que se aman con una pasión que Jacob no puede siquiera imaginarse. Son complementarios el uno del otro en formas que deberían ser imposibles, pero que a ellos no les cuesta nada. Hablan a través de miradas y gestos, de toques y cambios sutiles en sus posturas. Parecen conectados mentalmente. Encajan a la perfección y están tan a gusto con ello que no les causa problemas la idea de morir juntos.

Es esa capacidad de sacrificio lo que más asusta a Jacob. Si no le tienen miedo a la muerte…

—¿Me lo dices por una razón particular?

Edward lo mira a los ojos, su brazo sintiéndose como un soporte para calmar las angustias que Jacob ha guardado en los rincones más oscuros de su mente (Zachary prometió seguridad, pero Zachary es apenas una quinta fracción de los Hale-Quinto que puede ser sobrepasada por la mayoría si ésta lo considera necesario). Es verdad que Edward no sabe nada de Jacob antes que se conocieran, pero conoce muy bien al Jacob de los últimos cuatro años, y es obvio que algo no está bien.

_Sé mucho de ellos, Edward_ , querría decir. _Sé mucho y el conocimiento no es para extraños_.

—Te lo digo para el futuro —dice econ toda seriedad, empujando al fondo de su mente el miedo y trayendo al frente de su rostro la tranquila indiferencia—. Para el momento en que pueda serte útil a ti y a nuestros hijos.

Sus dos pequeños bebés que un día tendrán en sus manos todo lo que Edward construya.

Jacob no sabe cuánto les costará ese futuro, pero sí que Ephraim y Anthony van a tenerlo siempre que lo necesiten, en cualquier facultad de la que sea capaz.

Eso, claro, si no se descuida y acaba yéndose del mundo antes de los treinta.

Por eso es importante que Edward sepa sobre los Hale-Quinto.

Así, de Jacob desaparecer un día, los sospechosos no podrán ocultarse en la distancia de los años.

—Ahora, cariño —sonríe—, ¿por qué no me dices algo que tú sepas sobre esta gente?

Edward sigue mirándolo a los ojos. Silencioso. Calculador. Jacob nunca olvida que este hombre es quien es. El Alfa poderoso. El Alfa al que no debes decirle mentiras. El Alfa que quiere marcarlo, pero que no piensa hacerlo hasta que Jacob se lo pida. El Alfa que está cómodo con lo que es y al que Jacob envidia por esa misma razón.

—Un día vas a decirme las cosas como realmente las piensas —promete Edward, una diminuta y prometedora sonrisa iluminándole la cara—. Recuerda que eres mi Omega, Jacob… Pude _oler_ tu preocupación.

_Justo como yo puedo oler la firmeza de lo que prometes._

—Soy tu Omega… —dice Jacob probando las palabras salir por primera vez de su boca en un tono diferente a la burla. Han pasado años desde que Edward lo piensa suyo. Años desde que Jacob casi le entierra un cuchillo en la garganta y su primera reacción fue sonreírle y decir: _“Oh, precioso. Me gustas… Edward Cullen, por cierto”_ —. Sí, creo que sí. De alguna manera extraña, lo soy.

Y debe ser el destino, porque en una fiesta se conocieron y en una fiesta es que empiezan a avanzar hacia adelante en su relación.

—Pero entonces tú eres mío —murmura. La idea no es tan mala ahora que Jacob sabe lo que Edward trae consigo; sus malos modos, su tenacidad, su falta de remordimiento y gran resolución—. Mi Alfa, ¿uh? Es algo raro que decir.

Edward se alza de hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillan con satisfacción y alegría.

Esa felicidad tan absoluta también es algo raro.

— Llámame así cuando quieras. Te acostumbrarás.

Jacob sonríe, contagiado por el buen humor, pero nunca pasando una oportunidad para ser un dolor de cabeza.

—No creo que ninguno de los dos llegue a acostumbrarse. Con la cantidad de veces que te acuestas con otros Omegas y mujeres Beta, voy a estar llamándote ‘imbécil’ tan frecuentemente como hasta ahora. _Además_ , eres un maldito hipócrita. Debería estar acostándome con tantas personas como tú, pero no, ¿cierto? Yo soy el Omega. Yo tengo que serte fiel y respetuoso y tengo que adorarte como a un dios.

—Te acostaste con Bella —Edward frunce el ceño por un segundo y luego sonríe tan bella y abiertamente como antes—. Y _soy_ un dios. Sólo mira esta cara. O recuerda lo bien que te co-

Jacob lo calla con un beso.

El hombre es ridículo.

Y Jacob lo es más por haberse encariñado.

Pero es una lástima que hayan hecho este avance, porque, en apenas dos meses, Jacob conoce a Alistair Slora y el mundo se le viene encima con una fuerza feroz que fue acumulándose durante veinte años.

Alistair es un Beta, tiene el cabello más claro que Jacob haya visto en su vida y es la persona que ha estado enviándole regalos.

También es el vinculado de Jacob.

Lo ha sido por los últimos diecinueve años.

_Ah…_

El universo seguro se divierte haciendo este tipo de cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho escribir esto.  
> Gracias por leer.


	11. Sobre funciones inculcadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acerca de personas que Edward y Jacob “conocen”  
> Y acerca de cómo lidian con la tensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y he aquí cómo me doy por vencida manteniendo esto dentro del fandom de Crepúsculo. Creo que debí esperármelo desde que introduje a Brendon Urie, una persona REAL.  
> Espero les entretenga.

* * *

**[+]**

_"I want this_  
_A confusing happiness_  
_Never knowing what comes next"_

_-Lo-Fang, Confusing Happiness_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Dos días después del nacimiento de Ephraim y Anthony, una noticia particular se publicó en periódicos.

Estaba en grandes letras en la sección Sociedad y la foto del reportaje abarcaba un cuarto de la página.

_Sebastian Smythe y Hunter Clarington celebran su (tan esperado) matrimonio_

Edward recuerda haberse reído de la foto, que estaba tan obvia y fallidamente tomada en un intento de naturalidad, con Sebastian en su traje oscuro y Hunter en su traje blanco, tomados del brazo y sonriendo, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos al lente de la cámara. Se veían preciosos, casi perfectos, y de no ser porque Edward sabía cosas sobre ambos, _quizá_ les habría creído que su matrimonio era más que un simple acuerdo entre familias para fortalecer sus relaciones de negocios.

—¿Smythe y Clarington? —murmuró Jacob cuando Edward leyó en voz alta el título de la nota—. Pensé que Smythe iba a pasarse los próximos tres o cuatro años posponiendo la ceremonia. Parece que tiene un poco de sentido común.

—O se dio cuenta de que no había forma de huir y decidió hacerlo pronto para acabar con los problemas.

—Smythe no es del tipo que hace las cosas más temprano que tarde, mucho menos cuando se trata de algo tan serio como unir su vida a la de otra persona. Ahora que se casó es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se vinculen. No creo que quiera su imagen pública manchada por tener a su Omega sin marcar. Sus padres fueron generosos al aceptar sólo el matrimonio temporalmente.

—¿Qué sabes de ellos? —preguntó Edward leyendo a pedazos los detalles de la nota. Estaba siendo más que sólo un poco distraído por la imagen de Jacob dando de comer a sus hijos. Dos pequeños y sanos Alfas que habían hecho a Edward sentirse invencible.

—Sé que no van a funcionar.

—¿Divorcio?

—¿Un divorcio entre los Smythe y los Clarington? —Jacob alzó una ceja y Edward tuvo que aceptar la estupidez de lo que acababa de decir—. Sebastian y Hunter son compatibles, lo que es un maldito milagro, pero esa compatibilidad no va a servirles de nada en el futuro.

—¿Por qué?

Jacob terminó de alimentar a los bebés y los puso a dormir antes de molestarse en contestar la pregunta de Edward.

—Porque Sebastian no lo quiere. Porque Hunter tiene dignidad y nunca permitirá que alguien, sea quien sea, se la quite. Llegar a tener un nombre por sí mismo en la compañía de su padre le ha costado. No fue como a su hermana Margaret, que por ser Alfa tuvo el camino libre y el puesto asegurado desde el momento en que nació. Margaret es excelente en lo que hace, de eso no hay duda, pero si Robert le hubiese dado a él el lugar que ella ocupa...

Hunter se habría apoderado del mercado. Tendría a todos a la espera de un golpe fulminante. Tendría a los Cullen reconstruyendo sus estrategias. Tendría a los _rusos_ volteando con interés. Si hubiese podido obtener las hormonas que quería para hacerse pasar por Beta, Hunter estaría manejando a todos como títeres y Jacob estaría es un lugar distinto, quizá cerca de él, quizá tan lejos que nunca más volverían a verse.

Los caminos que sus vidas tomaron pudieron haber sido diferentes, y si bien Jacob estaba conforme con el lugar que terminó eligiendo, la idea de Hunter (de su boca y sus mejillas, de la curva preciosa de sus hombros y el suave interior entre sus piernas) lo hizo detenerse un momento para pensar. Para pensar y respirar y recordarse cada una de las cosas que había obtenido con Edward. Recordarse que un día ( _tal vez, tal vez, ¿tal vez?_ ) sus hijos valdrían la pena de todo por lo que decidió no pelear; _todo_ , y eso incluía a Hunter, aunque él fue un caso perdido desde el primer instante, desde la primera y última noche

—Además —continuó Jacob encontrando la mirada de Edward—, Sebastian quiere al hijo menor de los Anderson —. Edward frunció ligeramente el ceño. A Jacob no le sorprendió; pocos se tomaban el tiempo de mirar al joven que vivía bajo la sombra de Cooper Anderson, hijo mayor y Omega heredero, tan hermoso que todos parecían morirse un poco al enterarse de estaba, de hecho, en una feliz relación desde sus años de universidad—. Su nombre es Blaine. Omega, como la mayoría de los Anderson, un poco ingenuo, pero...

Jacob no lo conoció mucho (Blaine seguramente ni lo recordaba), pero Hunter tenía amargura que sacar de su cuerpo y habló y habló sobre ese _'aburrido e insulso pequeño Omega'_ que estaba quitándole la poca atención que su prometido le ofrecía. Jacob quería a Hunter con un fervor pasional, pero, hasta en su preferencia por Clarington, pudo ver que aquellas palabras fueron puramente dichas desde los celos.

Blaine, a diferencia de Cooper, se parecía a su madre Omega, Alissa Anderson, y no a su madre Alfa, Pan Dunne. Los Anderson eran conocidos por sus tonos cálidos de piel y oscuro cabello rizado, por sus bellos ojos hazel y sonrisas deslumbrantes, por sus temperamentos dulcemente tranquilos y su rápida condescendencia. En pocas palabras: los Anderson eran conocidos por ser los ejemplos del ideal tradicionalista de los Omegas, y eso a Jacob le molestaría un poco si Blaine Anderson no fuese tan increíble y devastadoramente _encantador_. Porque luego de aquellos ‘rasgos Omega’ que tantos elogian ( _imbéciles, imbéciles, imbéciles_ ), Blaine era, sin más, tan hermoso que dolía. Pero, desde luego, Jacob no se refería sólo a su apariencia.

Porque Blaine sin duda era ingenuo (quizá demasiado para el mundo en el que nació, quizá no de la forma que muchos pensarían), pero también era perspicaz y astuto, discreto al hacer observaciones y veloz al conectar los detalles que percibía. Esa clase de inteligencia, la emocional, era menos común de lo que podría esperarse, y en cuanto Jacob la notó en Blaine, en su mirada brillante y aguda, en su abierto lenguaje corporal y entusiástica pasión, le resultó sencillo visualizar a Sebastian Smythe desencantándose de la cuidadosa, fría y metódica personalidad de Hunter Clarington.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Edward con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

—Pero lo justo para tener a Sebastian Smythe detrás de sus pasos —Jacob sonrió—. Hunter lo detesta por eso.

—No es culpa de Anderson que Smythe lo prefiera.

—Oh, no, desde luego que no. Pero Hunter ha sido el prometido de Sebastian prácticamente desde que nacieron. Imagina eso: crecer con la idea de tener a alguien como tu esposo para que de repente alguien aparezca y capture su interés. Alguien que nada más existiendo consiga generar en tu prometido todo lo que tú no pudiste en varios años de convivencia —. Era tan malo como sonaba, y aunque Jacob disfrutó bastante de la furia contenida que Hunter había guardado dentro de sí, lo ideal habría sido Sebastian enamorándose de Hunter, queriéndolo de una forma tal, que la belleza de otros no pudiera capturar su atención por más que un rato.

—Insoportable —Edward asintió cambiando la página del periódico. Jacob pudo ver su rostro cambiar a una seriedad premeditada. Músculo por músculo, la expresión de Edward se cerró por completo y sólo para preguntar: —¿Con quienes de ellos te acostaste?

Jacob guardó silencio unos segundos, su mirada fija en las cunas donde sus bebés dormían con una tranquilidad casi imperturbable.

—Con los tres —dijo Jacob felizmente, sonriéndole a Edward como pocas veces en el pasado—. ¿Quieres que te diga sobre Blaine? Es dulce, muy suave, sus caderas y muslos son el maldito paraíso y, de poder, me lo habría cogido tan duro que hubiese acabado con cuádruples dentro de su bonito cuerpo —. Edward no luce impresionado, pero, para ser justos, en cuanto su máscara de seriedad está puesta, Edward no la dejaba caer en un largo rato—. ¿Qué tal Hunter? Es precioso, uno de los hombres más atractivos que he visto en mi vida, alto y de músculos firmes. Muy diferente a Blaine. Más duro, menos proclive a la ternura y lejos, _muy lejos_ de la timidez —. Jacob no estaba mintiendo. Hunter tenía de tímido lo que él de estúpido—. ¿Y Sebastian? —se rio—. Alfas como él hay muchos. No fue nada nuevo —se alzó de hombros.

Edward estaba muy quieto.

—Me sorprende que los recuerdes —dijo en voz baja, tranquila, firme. ¿Enojo? Jacob esperaba que sí—. Dada la cantidad de personas con las que te has metido, acordarte de esos tres en particular debe incluso sorprenderte a ti, ¿no es cierto?

_Tan predecible_ , pensó Jacob respirando profundo. _Pero todavía un jodido imbécil_.

—Dilo justo como lo pensaste, Edward.

La mandíbula del Alfa se tensó.

—Promiscuo.

—Ah-ah —Jacob negó con la cabeza—. Esa no es la palabra, ¿o sí, cariño?

_Creyéndote por sobre las 'vulgaridades'._ Jacob detestaba esa clase de altivez. _Idiota. Qué gran, maldito idiota._

—Puta.

Jacob sonrió.

—Justo como tú, Edward, sólo que tú tienes un pene y yo una vagina.

Edward tenía una reputación a su espalda. El heredero Cullen, un guapo Alfa que tenía en la palma de su mano a todos los Omegas y mujeres Beta que pudiese desear, yendo y viniendo con ellas y ellos a donde le diera la gana y después dejándolos tirados por algún otro u otra lo suficientemente estúpido para caer por sus banales encantos.

En eso, Edward y Jacob era muy parecidos.

—Deja tu mierda misógina, ¿quieres? Se está volviendo aburrido.

—Eres Omega, n-

—¿Soy Omega? Ah, entonces es eso por lo que tuve dos bebés creciendo dentro de mí durante meses. Pues mira, gracias por la información, estaba muy confundido.

Anthony y Ephraim se removieron en su sueño, respondiendo inconscientemente a las hormonas de sus padres, en especial las de Jacob. No despertaron, pero estuvieron a punto, y Jacob no habría demorado en mandar a Edward al demonio si el sueño de sus bebés hubiese sido interrumpido por tonterías.

—¿Y tú? ¿Tú puedes recordarlos a todos, hipócrita de mierda?

—Son mayormente prostitutas, ¿tú qué crees?

—Creo todo lo que ya dije: Hipócrita. De. Mierda.

Ninguno de los dos se echó hacia atrás.

—A veces me sacas de quicio —murmuró Edward poniéndose de pie y dejando el periódico en la silla. Comenzó a aflojar su corbata caminando hacia Jacob, que no se movió de su sitio sobre las sábanas.

—Tú a mí la mayoría del tiempo. ¿Cómo lo haces?

La máscara de seriedad comenzó a despedazarse. Edward se alzó de hombros quitándose el cinturón.

—Sé cómo meterme bajo tu piel. Difícil no hacerlo cuando eres mi Omega.

Edward se sentó al borde de la cama, apenas a unos centímetros de Jacob.

—No soy tu Omega —. Acostumbrado a esas palabras, Edward no mostró reacción alguna—. No eres mi Alfa —era otra forma de decir lo mismo, pero esta consiguió que Edward se inclinara un poco hacia adelante, sus pupilas dilatadas con el deseo de cambiar esa idea, de hacer a Jacob quererlo tanto que llamarlo ‘suyo’ se acoplara a su naturaleza—. Pero también sé cómo meterme debajo de tu piel. ¿Cómo lo hago?

Los labios de Edward formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me lo pregunto desde que te conocí.

Y si bien el sexo no iba a mágicamente arreglar ninguna de sus diferencias, era mejor que discutir hasta llegar a los gritos o los golpes, aunque éstos últimos, siendo sinceros, les venían igual de bien que varias horas de sexo.

Sí.

Eran _esa_ clase de personas.

De hecho, lo siguen siendo.

Y no ha dejado de ser divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip.  
> ¿Hay alguna pareja que les gustaría ver aquí, de algún otro fandom? Quizá pueda incluirlos de una forma u otra. O ¿alguna de las parejas ya mencionadas les interesa? Sin duda puedo escribir más sobre ellas.  
> Gracias por leer.


	12. Abigor no conoce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que Alistair Slora es

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El universo se expande con Shameless

* * *

**[+]**

_"Oh, whatever you do_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_After all I've bled for you_  
_I can hardly breathe"_

_-Jaymes Young, Come Back For Me_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Digamos que Alistair no es el mejor de los hombres. (Ni de lejos).

Digamos que a veces tiene problemas con su ira y acaba casi matando a alguien a golpes. (Dos o tres veces por mes, así que no es _tan_ grave).

Digamos que tiende a retar a todos los estúpidos con los que se encuentra y en el ochenta por ciento de los casos termina con algún hueso roto y mucha, mucha sangre encima. ( _¡Hey!_ Suelen ser unos imbéciles. Él no va a quedarse quieto si insultan a uno de sus camaradas sólo por pertenecer a un sexo específico).

Digamos que su risa es enervante, que su sonrisa es poco menos que terrorífica y que su voz suave da más miedo que sus gritos. (Pero no le gusta gritar, así que muchos no han presenciado el increíble contraste, lo que, según Mickey, es la mejor opción).

Digamos que tiene una debilidad por los Omegas y que actúa como un tonto cada vez que uno le presta atención por más que unas cuantas horas. (Es que son preciosos, todos y todas, y él simplemente no puede controlarse; le resulta un gran enigma cómo _todos los demás sí pueden_ ).

Digamos que su línea laboral es, en el mejor de los casos, cuestionable, y que él no es muy bueno cuando se trata de hacerla ver mejor. (Mickey se ríe de la idea; _“¿Mejor? Hay huesos en tu patio trasero, ¿de qué jodidos hablas?”_ ).

Digamos, en pocas palabras, que Alistair no posee las cualidades que alguien podría desear en una pareja, y que parte de su actitud nació como una forma de sobre compensar las partes de sí que la mayoría considera... eh, _¿ilegales?_ (Aunque, para ser justos, no es como si el resto de las personas que lo rodean puedan juzgarlo sin caer en hipocresía; y eso cuenta para algo, ¿no?).

Sin embargo, nada de eso importa al final.

Alistair es un delincuente (sí, sí, _ya sabe_ ) y todos quienes conoce lo son de una forma u otra, pero eso no quiere decir que sean menos que la gente común, o que no tengan preocupaciones como ellos. Es una carta muy baja que jugar ( _lo sabe_ ), de hecho, le da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo (aunque no realmente) porque los sentimientos no son algo con lo que se deba bromear.

La cosa, queridos, es que Alistar siente.

Mucho.

Siente el temor residual de una larga vida metido en problemas, el ligero temblor en sus pulmones cada vez que está en una situación peligrosa, la fría realización de ver a uno de sus camaradas siendo arrestado o herido sin que él pueda hacer nada.

Siente la emoción de un trabajo realizado con éxito, la sonrisa que le estira los labios al ver a sus camaradas de vuelta en brazos de sus familias, la satisfacción al saber que sus próximas cicatrices habrán valido la pena.

Siente el enojo cada vez que Mickey tiene un mal día debido a la marca en su cuello, el ardor en sus nudillos cada vez que piensa en el desastre de Alfa que la puso ahí, la tensión en sus músculos al pensar que podría arreglarlo todo en unas horas.

—No —dice Mickey siempre que Alistair deja su boca correr con las ideas que su mente produce en avalancha—. No te metas en esto, Alistair. Ian fue psiquiátricamente diagnosticado y su situación no te incumbe.

—Me incumbe si te está haciendo daño.

—No me está haciendo daño —Mickey nunca es lento en defender al hombre que ama, por el que ha dado tanto y por el que daría mucho más.

—Te golpeó.

—Y yo a él. Fue una pelea.

—Una pelea que tuvieron (y mira que sólo estoy adivinando) porque no quería respetar las condiciones de su medicación.

—Sí. Fue por su medicación —Mickey está enojándose poco a poco. Alistair puede verlo en la rigidez de su cuello, el lento abrir y cerrar de sus puños.

—¿Y en dónde está ahora? —pregunta Alistair sentándose junto al mostrador de la cocina (están en el apartamento de Mickey; Alistair, como siempre, llegó de improviso para invitar al Omega a hacer otro de sus ‘trabajos’)—.  _Ahora_ , a más de un año de esa pelea y con una marca de vinculación en tu cuello, ¿en dónde está Ian?

Mickey parece a punto de recurrir a los golpes. Su juventud llena de violencia le enseñó a lidiar con sus problemas usando los puños, y aunque las cosas han cambiado para él desde hace un par de años, hábitos como esos no mueren con facilidad. Pero Mickey, aunque violento, también está comenzando a cansarse de excusar las faltas de Ian. Alistair no tiene forma de saber todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos, pero sabe que la historia está muy lejos de ser insignificante, que Ian es el primer amor de Mickey y que, de acuerdo con la actitud del Omega, será el último. Mickey ama sin límites, sin segundas consideraciones, sin pensar en el peor de los escenarios. Mickey ama y siempre está ahí cuando se le necesita, sin importar qué.

Por eso su historia es trágica.

Ian nunca ha sido como Mickey, y aunque es posible que ame al Omega, Alistair sabe que no es lo que éste necesita, y mucho menos lo que se merece.

Mickey cierra los ojos y respira profundo. Luego de un momento para calmarse, va por una lata de refresco al frigorífico y se toma la mitad de un solo trago. Alistair espera en silencio. Mickey bebe otra vez de la lata y limpia su boca con la manga de su camisa.

—¿Sabes? —dice con una sonrisa que carece de humor—. No tengo idea. Lo vi por última vez hace unas semanas. Llegó a mi puerta, pasó la noche conmigo y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba. Se llevó parte de mi dinero —y se ríe, sus brazos cruzados en una señal inconsciente de autodefensa; no de Alistair, no de alguien, sino de la _idea_ de alguien que aparentemente ni siquiera ha estado—. Creo que está con otra persona.

—¿Está engañándote?

—Técnicamente, no —Mickey se alza de hombros—. No hemos estado ‘juntos’ desde hace… tiempo.

—Te marcó.

Y se supone que ese es el paso final, ¿no es cierto? La unión eterna entre Alfa y Omega, más válida y permanente que una ceremonia en una iglesia o un certificado del Registro Civil.

Pero ese no parece ser el caso para Mickey, que niega con la cabeza y deja caer sus hombros.

—Lo hizo durante uno de sus episodios maniacos… Y aunque no lo hubiese hecho entonces, el que esté cogiéndose a otro ahora mismo es suficiente para que entienda.

Aquel desastre de Alfa es peor de lo que Alistair creía, ¿eh?

Ojalá fuese una sorpresa.

Pero Alistair difícilmente es de los que motivan el lamentarse, así que ofrece una de las ideas que tiene sin que Mickey tenga que pedírsela.

—Puedes deshacerte de la marca —Mickey voltea a mirarlo tan rápido que resulta cómico.

—No voy a dejar que otro Alfa muerda sobre la marca de Ian, grandísimo imbécil.

—¡No, no! —Alistair dice rápidamente—. Es un proceso médico. No lo conozco bien, pero es con terapia de hormonas y grupos de apoyo y un montón de cosas más. Es seguro. Mi hermana lo hizo hace un par de años y todo salió bien.

Mickey, para sorpresa de Alistair, luce como si estuviese considerándolo.

—¿Terapia de hormonas? —pregunta, un poco inseguro, y, de repente, Alistair está confundido. ¿Desde cuándo a Mickey Milkovich le preocupa lo que mete en su cuerpo, sean drogas de cualquier tipo o el pene de cierto estúpido?—. No… No creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Sería más fácil para ti si quitaras su marca, Mickey.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no puedo utilizar hormonas.

Alistair frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

Mickey baja la mirada.

—Cuando me invitaste a tomar la semana pasada te dije que no —murmura.

—Sí. Lo has estado haciendo últimamente —dice Alistair, todavía sin entender, y es un milagro que Mickey aún tenga paciencia.

—Tampoco puedo tomar alcohol. O fumar.

Le toma a Alistair un segundo llegar a la conclusión.

Después, el asombro casi lo tira de la silla.

—Oh, por- ¡Mickey! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Alistair habla fuerte, pero no hay ninguna emoción negativa en su voz. Todo lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo es pura y auténtica alegría.

¿Mickey, su Mickey, esperando un _bebé_?

Alistair siente su corazón y su mente acelerados.

Hay tanto en lo que pensar.

Las citas con el obstetra, el baby shower, la compra de cuna, carriola y todos esos otros productos para el bebé. En menos de un instante, Alistair está imaginándose junto a Mickey durante el parto, sosteniendo su mano y a la espera del que seguro va a ser un bebé de preciosos ojos azules, piel más pálida que la nieve y cabello tan oscuro y brillante como las plumas de un cuervo.

—Quería esperar a que pasaran al menos dos meses —explica Mickey, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosas—. Se supone que es de mala suerte o algo así.

Alistair está demasiado feliz para molestarse con esa vieja superstición.

Siete meses más tarde, mientras Mickey sostiene a Vitaly Milkovich-Slora en sus brazos, Alistair piensa que la belleza de ambos no podrá nunca ser superada.

Y es verdad, pero hay tres quienes la igualan

Sus nombres son Jacob, Ephraim y Anthony Cullen-Black.

Alistair no esperó encontrar a Jacob otra vez.

No con su hermana habiéndolos separado hace años y desde luego no en un sitio tan normal como un parque.

La vida trabaja de formas extrañas.

Alistair no se queja, claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y Shameless se acopla a este desastre  
> Gracias por leer


	13. Punto indistinguible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Jacob pensó que sería fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm.

* * *

  **[+]**

_"Maybe if we try again_

_Big boy we could have it my way_

_You nailed my heart to your wall_

_But it was damaged anyways"_

_-Charlotte Cardin, Big Boy_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Los gemelos tenían seis meses cuando la siguiente noticia fue publicada en periódicos:

_Hummel & Anderson, la nueva asociación_

Esta vez fue Jacob el que encontró la noticia y Edward el que arrullaba a sus bebés.

Su cara debió decirlo todo, porque Edward, con el ceño fruncido, preguntó:

—¿A quién mataron?

Jacob leyó algunas líneas de la nota antes de decir, sonriente:

—A Sebastian Smythe.

Edward alzó una ceja, curioso y expectante.

—Hummel y Anderson acaban de unirse.

—¿Corporativamente o…? —Edward estaba ocupado intentando dividir su tiempo entre Ephraim y Anthony sin que ninguno de los dos acabase llorando. No era fácil. A Jacob le tomó dos meses aprender el truco, y, dado que Edward contaba con menos tiempo para estar con los gemelos, a él todavía se le escapaba.

—Ambas formas —dijo Jacob cambiando la página del periódico, buscando los nombres de Sebastian y Hunter pese a saber que no iba a encontrarlos—. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Kurt Hummel, el Alfa inusualmente carismático, y Blaine Anderson, el Omega que encanta a todos con quienes intercambia palabra… —y se rio, porque, así como Hunter resentía a Blaine por su ‘simpleza’, Sebastian resentiría a Kurt por su _‘inferioridad’_ ; porque siendo un Alfa de ‘menor categoría’ consiguió lo que él más quería, lo único que no pudo mantener a su lado—. Me encantan, ¿sabes? Son unos idiotas y me encantan. Ya quiero ver las estupideces que harán.

—¿Kurt y Blaine?

Jacob le envió una mirada incrédula a Edward por encima del periódico.

—No. Sebastian y Hunter —a juzgar por su inexpresividad, Edward no se lo creyó—. Oh vamos, Edward, no vas a decirme que Sebastian Smythe y Hunter Clarington son más sensatos y pacientes que Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson.

—Sebastian y Hunter tienen mucho que perder.

—A veces no importa lo que se podría perder, sino lo que se puede ganar. Además, Kurt y Blaine también tienen muchos que perder, pero, a diferencia de Sebastian y Hunter, ellos no van a arriesgarlo.

Edward se inclinó para besar la frente de Ephraim, que había empezado a quejarse porque Anthony estaba recibiendo toda la atención en los brazos de su padre.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Jacob, como en varias otras ocasiones, pidió que Edward hubiese heredado la astucia de Carlisle y no la memoria práctica de Esme. Edward era un hombre de hechos, sencillo y sin falla, mientras Jacob era uno de hipótesis, de observación y validaciones, más lento, pero mucho más útil.

—Blaine y Kurt están vinculados —dijo simplemente—. Ninguno va a faltar a sus valores con una infidelidad. Además, si Blaine aceptó la marca, eso quiere decir que Kurt también tiene una.

—Un Alfa con marca… —murmuró Edward acariciando el cabello de Anthony.

Jacob pensó que iba a decir otra cosa, algún comentario cáustico sobre los ideales de la naturaleza Alfa o un simple, pero desagradable, insulto hacia Kurt Hummel y su ya conocida reputación.

—Mi única duda es cuándo se vincularon.

—¿Importa? —Edward tenía poco interés en las vidas de aquellos no involucrados en la suya. Los Hummel y los Anderson eran de las pocas familias que los Cullen tenían fuera de la lista de 'silenciosos rivales', así que Edward no había crecido pendiente de sus movimientos y planes a futuro.

—Claro que importa —sonrió Jacob dejando a un lado el periódico y yendo hasta la cama para levantar a Ephraim en sus brazos. Su bebé sonrió y agitó sus brazos y piernas y Jacob se sintió tan bien estando ahí que Hummel y Anderson se borraron de su mente por un largo momento—. Tenemos que prepararnos para la boda. ¿No quieres ver a Sebastian Smythe muriéndose de celos y a Hunter Clarington sonriendo como si se hubiese ganado el mundo? Porque yo sí.

Jacob no se equivocó

La invitación llegó tres semanas después en un sobre blanco. Eran pocas palabras, sin fanfarronería ni adorno, y Jacob sonrió porque justo así eran los novios. Bellos al actuar en la simpleza del pragmatismo, pero también en el fuego de la pasión con propósito.

—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Edward el día de la boda mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente a uno de los espejos en el armario; estaban en la casa de Florida, así que el armario era tan grande como una habitación de apartamento. Jacob, vistiéndose junto a él, murmuró un simple 'ajá' abrochando los botones de su camisa—. ¿Por qué siempre pareces al menos un poco enamorado con... —hizo una pausa luciendo honestamente pensativo—, _bueno_ , con todos a quienes alguna vez has conocido?

—¿Todos? —Jacob volteó hacia el cajón de las corbatas, aún indeciso sobre cuál debería elegir, aunque antes se pondría una que no combinara en lo absoluto a cualquiera de los vestidos que permanecían colgados en su mitad del armario; a Edward no le importaba su ropa, pero, ¿a Carlisle? _Santo cielo_.

—Por no listarlos uno a uno —Edward se alzó de hombros.

—Qué exagerado —Jacob frunció el ceño abriendo el siguiente cajón de corbatas, agradeciendo por una vez el hecho de que Edward tenía la costumbre de comprar treinta o cuarenta corbatas nuevas cada que se le antojara—. ¿Te has detenido a pensar que quizá estoy mintiendo sobre todos? —dijo distraídamente, por fin encontrando dos corbatas que irían a la perfección con su traje—. Considéralo: ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que te he dicho la verdad alguna vez?

Jacob sacó las dos corbatas y cerró el cajón. Ahora que tenía sus opciones, tan sólo faltaba escoger la mejor. El color de una era del tono correcto, pero el estampado no lo convencía, y la otra tenía un diseño magnífico, pero el tono-

—¿Lo has hecho?

Jacob no se dio cuenta de que Edward se había acercado, así que escuchar su voz a centímetros de su nunca lo sorprendió por un instante. Sin embargo, sus años alrededor de personas horribles le habían enseñado bien, lo cual le hizo sencillo darse la vuelta y detener a Edward antes de que éste avanzara lo suficiente como para acorralarlo.

En el fondo (muy, _muy_ en el fondo), Jacob sabía que Edward no representaba ningún peligro, pero el resto de sí, el que nació cuando aquella mujer loca le abrió el estómago, siempre reaccionaba con defensa u ofensa sin importar de quién se tratara.

—¿Lo has hecho? —repitió Edward.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Edward parecían haberse oscurecido de verde a café. Imposible, _ridículo_ , pero Jacob lo habría jurado.

—Mentirme.

Qué cosa tan estúpida que preguntar.

—Al menos por omisión, claro —aceptó Jacob, tratando de recordar una sola vez en la que le haya mentido de forma descarada a Edward. Por increíble que sonara, no pudo nombrar ninguna.

—¿Por qué?

Jacob no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Por las mismas razones que todos mienten, Edward.

Para proteger algo o a alguien.

Jacob solía protegerse a él y sólo a él mismo. Anthony y Ephraim fueron lo único que lograron cambiarlo.

—No deberías mentirme, Jacob.

—¿Por qué?

—Puedes confiar en mí.

_No, no puedo_ , Jacob pensó, un poco agridulce, un poco decepcionado.

—Lo sé —murmuro Jacob poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Edward, optando por un arma confiable como la seducción y no una arriesgada como la violencia—. Pero hay cosas que prefiero no decirte por el bien de nuestros hijos.

Sus palabras habrían funcionado si Edward hubiese sido estúpido.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte —suspiró rodeando el cuello de Jacob con sus dos manos, presionando sobre _ese_ punto en particular que podía hacer a los Omegas tan susceptibles a un Alfa, pero que, en el caso de Jacob, no hacía más que aumentar su cautela—. En verdad quisiera que las cosas fuesen así de sencillas.

Si ambos fuesen Betas. Si hubiesen tenido vidas comunes.

La idea era agradable, y aunque Jacob no era de los que pensaban mucho en el 'y si'...

—¿Ojalá? Pero si adoras esta vida. Te diviertes como nadie buscando maneras de arruinar a otros.

Edward presionó otro poco, queriendo que Jacob volviera a la seriedad, queriendo que hablaran de ellos y no de sus circunstancias. Le resultó inútil. Jacob estaba decidido a que la barrera entre ellos nunca desapareciera, a que Anthony y Ephraim fueran la primera y última conexión que nunca tendrían.

—... Jacob... —susurro Edward, urgente y extrañamente cohibido.

Jacob sólo le sonrió.

—¿Si? —era entretenido desestimar las cosas que Edward consideraba tan importantes. Era mejor quitarle esperanza que darse a sí mismo tontas ideas sobre amor y lealtad.

Jacob sintió otro ligero apretón en su cuello antes de que Edward lo soltara.

Edward no se tomó más de un segundo para recuperar su compostura, inclinarse a tomar la corbata del diseño magnifico y ponerla sobre su hombro como si estuviese considerando los colores.

—Esta queda mejor con el tono de tu piel —dijo con una pequeña (falsa) sonrisa.

Jacob pudo decir muchas cosas en ese momento.

Pudo echarse hacia atrás y ofrecerle a Edward unos minutos de verdadera atención. Pudo reconsiderar sus principios y darle a Edward algo de lo que sostenerse. Pudo dejar a un lado la incertidumbre, el miedo a la decepción, y empezar desde entonces a querer a Edward.

Por supuesto, al final la única respuesta adecuada fue:

—Gracias.

Dos días más tarde, cuando Edward regresó con el olor de Omegas y Betas aferrado a su piel, Jacob no se permitió si quiera pensar (con esa parte suya que tanto le había costado mantener a raya desde su primer Celo) en conceptos como traición y engaño, aunque fuese la primera vez que Edward se acostaba con otros desde el día en que los gemelos nacieron.

Distancia era lo que quería, ¿no es cierto? ¿Incluso si conseguirla significaba encontrar aromas extraños en el cuerpo de Edward? ¿Marcas de desconocidos a lo largo y ancho de su piel?

_Sí_.

Era un precio bajo. Era un precio del que Jacob debería haberse burlado a las espaldas de su recaudador.

_Sí_.

Era fácil. Era rápido y sin complicaciones.

_Sí_.

Era mejor que los Celos. Mejor que el embarazo o el ultimátum de una marca.

_Sí_.

Era la situación perfecta.

_Sí_.

Y era gracioso, porque la conveniencia de todo no hizo nada para aliviar la fastidiosa y recóndita sensación en su pecho cada vez que Edward se aparecía con el rastro de alguien más aún fresco sobre su piel.

_No_.

Gracioso en verdad, porque no se suponía que Edward fuese el que le hiciera sentir tales cosas.

_No_.

Eso era entre vinculados. Entre personas como Alistair y él, ¿no es cierto?

_No_.

_¿No es cierto?_

_... no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... ajá.


	14. Pretender sobre la marcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob y Edward se conocen en una fiesta de cumpleaños.  
> No es tan lindo como suena y la fiesta no es exactamente en donde las cosas suceden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto se demuestra que este fic se me ha ido de las manos.  
> Pero oye, no me quejo.

* * *

   **[+]**

_"I feel a kind of fear_  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear"

_-Avantasia, Lay All Your Love On Me_

**[+]**

* * *

 

Jacob está en medio de un importante trabajo el día en que conoce a Edward.

Es en un hotel de cuarenta malditos pisos y Jacob tiene que ir por la recepción y los pasillos con zapatos altos y un vestido dorado que odia con todos su ser. Además del atuendo, tiene que ir del brazo con Julian, uno de los trabajadores de Rosalie que a Jacob no termina de agradarle. Julian es un Beta de hombros fuertes, largas piernas y una lengua increíblemente rápida para los insultos; única cualidad que Jacob le soporta luego de su resistencia a los golpes.

—Para que quede claro: de no ser porque mi jefa me lo ordenó, nunca me aparecería en público contigo luciendo así —dice Julian mientras caminan hacia la recepción del hotel, sonriente como si adorara a Jacob y estuviese dándole nada más que los mejores cumplidos; uh, _apariencias, apariencias_ —. Te ves ridículo. Nadie de tu edad debería usar un vestido como ese.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —murmura Jacob con dulzura, inclinándose hacia Julian como si fuera a susurrar promesas en su oído—. Bueno, Julian, déjame decirte que esas son opiniones que se dicen antes del sexo, no después del sexo. Me habría gustado escucharte hablar sobre lo ridículo que me veo cuando estábamos en el auto y tenías tu cabeza entre mis piernas.

—El auto tiene vidrios polarizados y tus piernas son muy bonitas como para avergonzarme de haber estado entre ellas —Julian se alza de hombros y luego sonríe, todo malicia y diversión—. Aunque debo decir que ese vestido hace mucho más fácil todo el proceso de ponerme entre tus piernas. Ese corte lateral es más que sólo tentador, ¿eh? Ah, cierto, ¿por qué sólo usas los vestidos que Rosalie te da? ¿Por qué no los que Zachary te regaló en tu cumpleaños?

Jacob primero moriría a tener que explicarle a Julian la dinámica que existe entre él, Rosalie y Zachary. Son asuntos complicados e historias largas que a Jacob le cansa incluso recordar. Por eso, en lugar de complicarse, simplemente dice:

—Rosalie es mi Alfa.

No es mentira.

Rosalie es su Alfa en un sentido muy alejado del lo romántico-sexual; aunque, desde luego, ese sentido ocurría de vez en cuando (léase: casi todos los jodidos días).

—Ah —exclama Julian como si entendiera o como si eso en verdad tuviese algún significado para él. Julian es un Beta al igual que sus padres y hermanos, así que no está muy al tanto sobre la verdadera función de los segundos géneros que no sean el suyo—. Y ¿no le importa que estés con otros?

—¿Estar con otros? No estoy con nadie más que con ella. Vivo en su casa y duermo en su cama, ¿recuerdas?

—Me refiero al sexo, Jacob.

El sexo.

Porque el sexo es todo lo que importa, ¿no?

—No te preocupes, Julian —dice en voz baja, pues ya casi están frente a los recepcionistas del hotel y nada de esto son cosas que un par de extraños deban escuchar—. Rosalie no te va a saltar a la yugular o algo por el estilo.

—Claro que no lo hará. No soy un Alfa. Apuesto a que si te acostaras con otros Alfas ellos si la tendrían sobre sus yugulares.

—Oh, sí —Jacob asiente, la ironía tan pesada en cada una de sus expresiones que sólo un real imbécil no la notaría—. A Rosalie no le importa nada más que pelearse con otros Alfas para establecer su dominio. Sin duda.

Julian rueda los ojos, cansado tanto de su falta de comprensión como con el poco interés que Jacob tiene en explicarle. Pero no les queda tiempo de discutir más al respecto porque los recepcionistas, una muchacha y un muchacho bien arreglados y encantadores les preguntan, sonrientes, a qué piso se dirigen. Julian saca del interior de su saco una pequeña tarjeta y se la extiende a la muchacha, cuya sonrisa crece aún más en cuanto lee lo escrito en la tarjeta.

_Jasper Cullen. 13._

Rápido y simple.

Jacob no conoce a los Cullen, pero vaya que con esas invitaciones parecen la familia más pragmática (quizá aburrida) que alguna vez haya existido. Aunque claro, viviendo alrededor de Rosalie Quinto y Zachary Graziani todos los demás parecen aburridos. Por eso Jacob ha estado tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para elegir en dónde y con quién establecerse. Por eso James Tablot no termina de convencerlo y por eso la idea de ser mordido por Rosalie no le parece la mejor de las opciones. Después de todo, si resulta que Zachary está enamorado (de entre todas las estupideces posibles, de entre todos los errores probables, _ese_ tenía que ser, ¿no?), entonces el tiempo de Jacob está contado. A Rosalie le interesa una pareja que cumpla dos funciones: compañía y continuidad. Compañía silenciosa y sin opinión y continuidad en forma de bebés. Rosalie quiere lo tradicional, la historia de cariño dulce y complacencia sumisa. Jacob quiere entendimiento, libertad, ser parte de la toma de decisiones, tener una voz a la que escuchen.

Sus formas de ver la vida no son compatibles.

Y si Jacob fuese otro, quizá se conformaría. Pero él no es así, y antes se enfrentará a la ira de Rosalie (a su capacidad de destruir) que a complacer sus ideales y verla convertida en una Alfa común, una Alfa que exige y toma y no da nada de vuelta. En una Alfa egoísta y desinteresada en su pareja que, dadas las circunstancias, un día responderá a la devoción con violencia. Jacob ha visto eso suceder. No lo quiere para él, que espera no ser de los que abandonan a sus hijos en cualquier orfanato que se les cruza por el camino. No lo quiere para Rosalie, que tiene tanto potencial de hacer las cosas mejor de lo que su padre nunca pudo siquiera imaginar.

—Sonríe un poco más —dice Julian en voz baja luego de que la recepcionista les diera el visto bueno y un botones les indicara el camino hacia un elevador privado (porque por supuesto los insanamente ricos tienen esa clase de cosas además de penthouses)—. Recuerda que no estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de un niño consentido.

—No, estamos aquí por el padre de uno de los amigos de ese niño consentido.

Muy conveniente para ellos que la gente de estos estratos de la sociedad aproveche cualquier excusa para hacer reuniones con posibles socios. También muy conveniente que Rosalie en verdad haya recibido una invitación y que los guardias de seguridad fuera del penthouse sean, de hecho, dos de sus trabajadores más antiguos.

Los Cullen son muy tiernos al pensar que su reputación y fortuna son más poderosas que el tiempo y la consideración.

—Está en la terraza —dice Segovia, una de los guardias, cuando Julian y Jacob pasan por el umbral (ridículamente amplio) de la puerta—. Sólo Esme y Edward Cullen asistieron a la fiesta.

Según lo que Jacob sabe, eso es usual. Carlisle es el Omega, desde luego no iba a estar presente en una reunión donde todos los adultos son Alfas u hombres Betas buscando hacerse de conexiones. Y _desde luego_ Esme iba a tomar la oportunidad de mostrar ante todos a su hijo mayor, un Alfa de buen porte, excelente comportamiento y magníficas proyecciones a futuro. Zachary se refirió a Edward Cullen como 'el hijo estrella', lo que para Jacob es el equivalente de 'el Alfa modelo'.

Porque _por supuesto_ los Cullen lo serían.

Los malditos son una familia de portada de revista.

Jacob los golpearía a todos en la cara si tuviera menos ganas de vivir.

Entrar en la fiesta y confundirse con las demás personas es muy sencillo. Julian es un Beta de diecisiete años y Jacob un Omega de quince y la mayoría de las habitaciones del penthouse están llenas de Omegas y Betas entre las edades de trece y dieciocho. Jacob tiene el consuelo de que los vestidos de otros Omegas y Betas parecen ser incluso más reveladores e incómodos que el suyo. A primera vista, tiene toda la pinta de una fiesta de niños, y, de no ser por la enorme terraza en la que todos los adultos conversan y ningún niño puede entrar, Jacob se tragaría la fachada.

—Uh... —Julian hace una mueca mientras mira cuando puede de la terraza y sus ojos caen en el objetivo de esta noche—. No estoy diciendo que estoy echándome para atrás ni nada, porque Rosalie me mataría, pero ¿cómo puedes hacer esta clase de cosas?

—¿Qué cosas?

—Seducir Alfas y dejar que te toquen.

Jacob se ríe.

—Es una combinación de alta autoestima, carencia de pudor y años aprendiendo en dónde golpear y hundir mis cuchillos —se alza de hombros. No es del todo mentira—. Ah, y que me gusta.

—¿Te gusta seducir Alfas y dejar que te toquen?

_Ni de lejos._

—Me gusta ver sus caras cuando se dan cuenta de que 'mierda, la pequeña zorra me tendió una trampa'.

—Oh —Julian sonríe—. Te entiendo.

Después de eso, pescar a Philip Peterson es muy fácil. El hombre está un poco ebrio, tiene una historia de pederastia de la que la prensa no sabe nada y Jacob es muy bueno haciéndose notar discretamente.

Segovia tiene que morderse los labios para permanecer impasible y profesional cuando Jacob sale del penthouse, y, apenas dos minutos después, Philip sale para seguirlo.

En menos de media hora, toda la información en el teléfono de Philip ha sido copiada, se le toman fotos comprometedoras y Julian se divierte un momento haciéndole sangrar la nariz. Jacob lo disfruta a unos metros de distancia, cuidando que al vestido no le caiga una sola gota de sangre que será imposible de limpiar. A Rosalie le gusta romper cosas, y, si no ha surgido algún inconveniente durante las últimas horas, entonces Jacob va a tener una noche muy entretenida con ella. No puede esperar a ver el vestido hecho trizas, regado a pedazos por toda la habitación mientras Rosalie lo llena una y otra vez, lenta y preciosa o rápida y errática. El ritmo es secundario cuando se sabe qué hacer y _vaya_ si Rosalie Quinto sabe lo que tiene que hacer con lo que la evolución le ha dado.

Puede que no sean compatibles a largo plazo, pero el sexo es fantástico y ninguno de los dos tiene ganas de prescindir de él.

Julian y Segovia se encargan de poner el cuerpo inconsciente de Philip en una sitio donde parezca que simplemente se desmayó por la bebida. La sangre en la nariz es, de hecho, un buen detalle que podría explicarse con una mala caída de cara contra el suelo.

—Idiota —murmura Jacob de cualquier manera, porque Julian tiene que aprender a contenerse aunque sea un poquito. Las caídas no siempre van a explicar la huella de sus golpes.

—Repítelo cuando tenga mi cabeza entre tus piernas durante el viaje de regreso —contesta Julian guiñándole un ojo mientras saca de su bolsillo un par de guantes de cuero y se los coloca en las manos. Adora ese par de guantes. Tiene una conexión emocional más profunda con ellos que con su madre. Claro que no iba a mancharlos con la sangre de un pederasta alcohólico y estúpido—. O qué tal una alternativa: _intenta_ repetirlo cuando tú tengas tu cabeza entre mis piernas durante el viaje de regreso. Son casi dos horas. Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempo para varias cosas.

No es una mala idea.

Rosalie suele ser especialmente efusiva cuando Jacob entra en su cama con el aroma de alguien más sobre su piel.

Segovia reasume su posición en la entrada del penthouse, satisfecha con que esta parte del trabajo haya terminado a la perfección. La siguiente parte ya no tiene nada que ver con Jacob y Julian, así que pueden retirarse felizmente. Julian le ofrece su brazo a Jacob, que lo acepta de buen humor, sonriendo para sus adentros y dejando que el Beta se porte como todo un caballero; al menos hasta que lleguen al auto, porque ahí las cosas cambiarán bastante.

Es cuando el elevador se abre que las cosas se van ligeramente al carajo.

Dentro hay un muchacho que sonríe cual lobo y que lanza un golpe con tal rapidez que Julian no tiene tiempo de hacerse un lado o para pensar en bloquearlo. Jacob es halado hacia atrás por sus brazos unidos, pero el muchacho, cuyos ojos verdes centellean como si fuese la mañana de Navidad, sostiene el frente de su vestido para jalarlo hacia su pecho.

Jacob actúa por instinto y con la dulce ayuda de su memoria muscular.

Usa el talón de su mano para golpear el ojo del muchacho con tanta fuerza como puede, y, tan rápido como éste le dio el puñetazo a Julian, recupera de bajo la falda de su vestido (quien iba a pensar que el corte lateral podría ser útil para otra cosa que no fuese mostrar piel) su cuchillo favorito y lo presiona contra el cuello del muchacho, que, contra todos los pronósticos, no deja de sonreír. A decir verdad, parece más contento ahora que cuando le lazó el golpe a Julian.

Debe estar loco.

—Oh, precioso —murmura levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Jacob no deja de presionar el filo del cuchillo contra su cuello. El muchacho está respirando profundo y sus mejillas están llenas de color. Se ve como un niño pequeño en su primera visita a Disneyland. Su mirada sigue la quijada de Jacob hasta su cuello y de vuelta a sus ojos. Presiona sus labios y se aclara la garganta; de no ser que la adrenalina le está haciendo ver y escuchar cosas, parece como si estuviese tragándose una risa y no simplemente preparándose para hablar—. Me gustas-

Julian resurge en ese instante. Toma el saco del muchacho y pone en uso sus fuertes brazos para lanzarlo al suelo. Toma a Jacob de la cintura, lo mete en el elevador y presiona el botón que los llevará al primer piso.

Desde el suelo, levantándose con ayuda de sus codos, el muchacho le sonríe a Jacob y dice:

—Edward Cullen, por cierto.

Las puertas se cierran y el elevador comienza a bajar.

Julian comienza a quejarse en voz alta sobre niños mimados y Alfas creídos.

Jacob no lo escucha del todo.

Está más concentrado en que los Cullen (o uno de ellos) no son tan de portada de revista como creía hace apenas un rato.

¿Habrá más sobre ellos que sea así de interesante?

Ojalá Jacob tuviese las suficientes ganas de vivir como para no querer averiguarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá se hayan entretenido uno minutos.  
> Gracias por leer y por los kudos. Se aprecian bastante ;)


	15. Dentro de agujero sin fondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine Anderson y Sebastian Smythe no fueron hechos para las mismas cosas

* * *

  **[+]**

_"You know I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you anyhow_  
_And I don't care if you don't want me_  
_I'm yours right now"_

_-Screamin' Jay Hawkins_

**[+]**

* * *

 

El asunto entre Sebastian y Blaine se da gracias a varias circunstancias que van construyendo el camino hasta una conclusión casi ( _mentira, mentira_ ) inevitable.

Va así:

Sebastian supo de los Anderson desde que fue capaz de formar recuerdos. Su padre, William, perteneció a la misma generación que la madre Alfa de Blaine, Pam. Desde entonces, ambos han mantenido una amistad extraña que se funda en la competitividad y la admiración mutua. William adora la fiereza de Pam, y, en más de una ocasión, ha dicho que de haber sido él un Omega o ella una Beta, habrían estado casados desde sus años de universidad.

Desde luego, esta clase de comentarios han generado un profundo y agrio resentimiento en Camille, la madre de Sebastian, que no ha dejado pasar un día sin hablar de los géneros Alfa y Omega como si fueran lo más sucio, raro y despreciable que pudiese existir. Camille es una Beta y Sebastian tuvo que aprender a no escucharla desde que su primer Celo le dio una idea sobre lo que era ser un Alfa; desde que Camille lo miró hacia abajo con un fruncimiento de cejas y una fea mueca en sus labios rosas. William, quizá por hartazgo o simple desinterés, nunca la corrigió en su desagradable comportamiento, aunque tampoco dejó a Sebastian solo para arreglárselas con su biología. Las pastillas llegaron de inmediato a su alcance y su plan fue no dejar de consumirlas hasta que concebir se volviese su siguiente tarea como el heredero de los Smythe.

Cuando Sebastian cumplió dieciséis años, y luego de vivir la mayor parte de su vida entre París y Nueva York, Camille formó una amistad falsa con Helena, la madre Omega de Hunter Clarington, y quedó decidido que ella y Sebastian se quedarían a vivir en América a partir de entonces. Por supuesto, todo fue una excusa para fortalecer los lazos Smythe-Clarington, para llevar a cabo la planificación del futuro matrimonio entre Sebastian y Hunter, pero Sebastian prefirió ignorarlo porque, si bien había aceptado que ese fuera su futuro, entre menos lo pensaba mejor se sentía con su efímera ilusión de libertad. No duraría mucho, ni siquiera estaría cerca de lo suficiente, pero era mil veces mejor que nada.

De esa forma, durante sus años de preparatoria Sebastian puso a prueba su encanto y comenzó a buscar hombres Omegas con los que pasar la noche. Siempre distintos. Una de sus reglas era jamás irse a la cama dos veces con el mismo, jamás darles la oportunidad de hacerse ideas sobre bodas y cachorros y todos aquello que a Sebastian le producía náuseas de solo pensarlo. Más de uno lloró. Más de uno lo maldijo hasta el cansancio. Más de uno le dejó algún moretón o arañazo que al otro día tuvo que cubrir con maquillaje. Sebastian nunca tuvo el descaro de indignarse. Sabía bien que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero años de negligencia le hicieron adquirir inmunidad a las miradas y palabras de desprecio, a la quietud de una cama vacía y al frío de una casa en la que sólo estaban él y su mente.

Por eso Hunter le resultó tan familiar. Común. Cotidiano.

Por eso su brillante, calculadora y punzante astucia no le pareció nada nuevo.

Sebastian había estado rodeado de ese tipo de frialdad desde que dio su primer respiro. Era obvio que, de tener la opción de elegir con quién pasar su vida, Hunter ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Aunque su olor fuese tan bueno incluso debajo de los supresores. Aunque fuesen más compatibles de lo que ninguno de los dos imaginó. Aunque una parte de Sebastian hubiese querido morderlo la primera vez que tuvieron sexo. Aunque Hunter prometiera una diversión cómplice e indulgente en la cual apoyarse a través de los años.

Aunque Hunter fuese todo eso, nunca tuvo oportunidad frente a Blaine Anderson y esa sonrisa grande, deslumbrante y asesina con la que saludó a Sebastian el día en que se conocieron.

Fue como un golpe directo en la cara.

Blaine era todo lo que Sebastian (y los Smythe en general) nunca fueron.

Dulce, cálido, comprensivo y suave.

Tan suave que Sebastian no estuvo seguro de cómo tocarlo la primera vez que compartieron un beso.

Tan comprensivo que Sebastian se quedó sin aire cuando Blaine aceptó la realidad de su compromiso con Hunter y decidió tomarse un año sabático lejos de Nueva York, lejos de Sebastian y su boda que no hacía nada más que acercarse, acercarse, _acercarse_.

Tan cálido que Sebastian se sentía desfallecer cuando Blaine lo envolvía en su interior húmedo y tembloroso y _dios sí, sí, sí_.

Tan dulce que tuvo que morderse a sí mismo para evitar dejar una marca en el cuello de Blaine cuando ambos estaban muy cerca de sus Celos; las pastillas no eran milagrosas, mucho del trabajo quedaba en manos del autocontrol.

Blaine era todo lo que Sebastian no era y todo lo que no podría tener, porque Hunter sería su esposo, su compañero, su Omega, el padre de sus hijos. ( _No. No. No. No._ )

Hunter sería el centro de su vida, su puente a la eternidad, el hombre con el que crearía un vínculo. ( _No. No. No._ )

Hunter fue suyo y él de Hunter desde el momento en que nacieron. No había otra manera. No había escape ni solución. ( _No. No. No. ¡No!_ )

Y así, justo como William y Camille ataron sus vidas a personas que no amaban, Sebastian y Hunter atan las suyas en una ceremonia privada que se siente como agua en los pulmones y acero al rojo vivo en las palmas de sus manos. Para cuando termina, Sebastian está temblando, cayéndose de sueño y derrota porque ha hecho la peor de sus decisiones. Ha aceptado que su vida no es suya. Ha dejado que William esté satisfecho y que Camille se ría de él, de cómo ni siquiera esperó un año luego de graduarse para contraer matrimonio, de cómo Hunter debe ser _muy bueno_ como para quererlo junto a él de forma tan inmediata. Camille es venenosa y resentida y aunque Sebastian quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes, la deja burlarse, la deja mirar a Hunter como si fuese basura, la deja ir de aquí para allá hablando como si todos la desearan cuando la mayoría la detesta.

Deja a Camille ser Camille, la deja ser despreciable, tóxica y molesta, y luego, cuando está recostado en una cama de hotel junto a Hunter, murmura un simple 'lo siento' que está muy lejos de reparar los daños infligidos por su madre. Pero Sebastian se disculpa sólo por ella. No pide perdón por Blaine. No pide perdón por no querer marcar a Hunter. No pide perdón por sentir que está vacío y solo cuando su esposo se encuentra a centímetros de él.

No pide perdón por no poder amarlo y Hunter, que nunca ha sido de los que guardan esperanzas, de los que creen en amores épicos o amantes devotos, dice que no importa. No importa porque él tampoco lo ama, porque quizá nunca lo ame y sus sentimientos, en el gran esquema de las cosas, no son relevantes. Los de nadie lo son. Hunter dice que se trata de un juego. El más grande, más peligroso y divertido juego que nunca ha existido. Dice que esto es sólo una táctica (lo es) y que ellos sólo son piezas (lo son), pero que eso no quiere decir que deban ser infelices. No quiere decir que van a resentirse como William y Camille o que van a sentir asco el uno por el otro como Arthur (el padre de Hunter) y Helena. No quiere decir que tengan que seguir los mismos pasos de los matrimonios de sus padres. No quiere decir que sean iguales a ellos, aunque se encuentren en la misma partida.

Sebastian le cree.

Le cree porque Hunter es el más inteligente, más vicioso y más vengativo hombre que ha conocido en su vida. Quiere tanto que posiblemente nunca se sentirá satisfecho, nunca verá su trabajo y dirá que está orgulloso, nunca mirará a sus hijos y pensará que son perfectos. Siempre habrá algo más, un escalón más alto, una meta más valiosa. Hunter es así, es pasional de maneras ácidas, y Sebastian lo admira por ser así de fuerte (el cómo lo logró tal vez nadie lo sabe), por ser capaz de mirar las situaciones en las que se ve atrapado y moldearlas a su beneficio.

Lo admira y lo envidia y en otra vida quizá besaría el suelo por el que ha andado.

En esta, sin embargo, Sebastian reconoce su genio y tiene el buen instinto de no caer de lleno en sus redes. Hunter es precioso, es la persona más bella (luego de Blaine Anderson) que Sebastian ha tenido entre sus brazos, y, de no ser por ese brillo inquietante en sus ojos grises, Sebastian hace tiempo se habría enamorado de su sola imagen. Hunter no sonríe mucho, no suele reír a no ser que sus relaciones sociales lo requieran, pero ahora, mientras se miran recostados en la cama donde deberían estarse amando hasta el amanecer, Hunter está sonriéndole. Es un gesto pequeño, más alienado que alegre, pero Sebastian lo cuenta. Todo es bueno cuando no se tiene nada.

—Seremos los mejores —dice Hunter en voz baja, su locura obsesiva rayando lo seductor, lo encantador del Omega con propósito, del dador de vida que tiene un plan perfecto por el que dará más de lo que tiene—. Vamos a ser fantásticos juntos. Trabajaremos para mejorar el patrimonio que nos darán, para innovarlo y expandirlo hasta donde nuestros padres ni siquiera pueden imaginarse. Les mostraremos que sus límites no son nada para nosotros. No somos ellos. No somos débiles ni predecibles. No somos arcaicos y no vamos a desaparecer en el anonimato de lo ordinario.

Sebastian ve su traje blanco y su piel sin marcas y no puede ocurrírsele una sola razón por la que lo que dice no sea posible. William es bueno, pero no extraordinario, y Camille es tan ponzoñosa e inadaptable que acabará extinguiéndose. Arthur es memorable, pero no por buenos motivos, y Helena hace tanto tiempo perdió su independencia que no tardará en desaparecer dentro del ego de su esposo. Sólo quedarán Hunter, Sebastian y Margaret. Oh _Margaret_... Sebastian no la conoce bien, pero es la antagonista de Hunter, su primer y más difícil conflicto, su hermana Alfa que lo adora, pero que le quitó tanto sin siquiera intentar, sin siquiera _querer_.

—Lo seremos —repite Hunter y es una promesa de sangre, un juramento que Sebastian acepta porque es lo mejor que puede conseguir, porque, sin Blaine, Hunter es el mejor y más grande de los tesoros habidos y por haber—. Necesito tu apoyo, Sebastian. Necesito que me digas que vas a ayudarme, que vas a escucharme, y que no dejarás que nada se interponga entre el éxito y nosotros y nuestra familia.

La familia que aún no tienen. La familia que Hunter cuidará dentro de su piel de hielo, bajo su corazón de lava y su piel de titanio. La familia que Sebastian imagina como dos dulces Betas, un niño y una niña de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, pero que terminarán siendo Alfas u Omegas de ojos grises y cabello claro. Serán como Hunter. Serán idénticos a Hunter en apariencia y mente, en sus hambres e inseguridades, en sus modos y trucos. Lo serán a menos que Sebastian sea diferente de lo que William y Camille fueron con él, pero es triste, porque ahora mismo no puede imaginarse siendo distinto, siendo un modelo que seguir, un pilar en el que apoyarse, un toque en el cual hallar confort.

No puede.

_No puede_ , pero le dice a Hunter que sí. Sí, serán mejores. Sí, tendrá su apoyo. Sí, lo escuchará.

Durante meses, tras una luna de miel luego de la que aún no hay marca en el cuello de Hunter, Sebastian no sabe de Blaine. No lo busca. No trata de enviarle ningún mensaje. Blaine entendió y Sebastian no va a tirar a la basura esa comprensión. La acepta. La lleva en su pecho desde que amanece hasta que vuelve a amanecer, a través de cada latido y respiración junto a Hunter, conociéndolo en una intimidad doméstica que lo sorprende con su facilidad. El tiempo lejos de Blaine le permite redescubrir a Hunter, su belleza oculta bajo óxido y sangre.

Hunter deja sus supresores de olor, pero mantiene los de Celos y los anticonceptivos. No planean niños pronto, no cuando todavía son pequeños en la empresa de una familia que los ama y desprecia a partes iguales.

—No con tu madre cerca de mí —dice Hunter cuando el tema de los bebés está siendo discutido, cuando piensan en fechas e inconvenientes, en lo que tendrían que hacer para prepararse y cómo las cosas cambiarían en esta relación, que aún es nueva, ante la llegada de un bebé; Sebastian no puede creer que puede platicarlo sin entrar en pánico, sin pensar en que quiere esto con Blaine, en que lo daría todo porque fuese Blaine, _Blaine, Blaine_ —. Nuestras familias no suelen tener Betas, Sebastian, y no voy a dejar que Camille haga a uno de nuestros hijos sentirse como tú te sentías respecto a nuestros géneros. No quiero que tenga oportunidad de hacerlo.

_No quiero que esté viva cuando tenga a mi bebé en brazos_.

Sebastian sabe que eso es lo que quiere decir. Y Hunter tiene suerte de no tener que manchar sus manos por el bienestar psicológico y emocional de sus futuros hijos. Los cigarrillos y el alcohol han estado trabajando en Camille desde hace décadas, infectándola por dentro con la misma basura que ella escupe hacia afuera, hacia Sebastian y otros Alfas, hacia Hunter, Helena y otros Omegas. Es simple karma. Uno que el dinero no puede pagar.

Pasa más tiempo, otro par de semanas, y de repente Sebastian se encuentra con un sobre con pocas palabras y mucho significado.

Blaine.

Blaine, que está de vuelta en Nueva York, que ha regresado de donde sea que estuvo durante el último año y medio, y que va a casarse.

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y Blaine Devon Anderson_

Es lo más ridículo que Sebastian ha leído nunca.

No tiene lógica.

No puede ser verdad.

Pero entonces Hunter está junto a él y le quita el sobre. Lo lee más de una vez como si él mismo no lo creyera. Sebastian siente sus oídos zumbando y no escucha a Hunter hablar, sólo ve sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose, sus cejas frunciéndose, sus ojos _ardiendo_.

—Sebastian —dice Hunter tirando el sobre y tomando el rostro de Sebastian entre sus dos manos—. Sebastian, escucha. Vamos a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a ir a la boda.

_No. No. No, por favor, no._

—Sí —repite Hunter y Sebastian piensa en que quizá está murmurando negativas sin darse cuenta. No sería difícil de creer. Tiene una tendencia a dejar su lengua correr cuando está confundido y asustado—. Es en unas semanas. Iremos.

Y así está decidido. Hunter no va a cambiar de parecer.

El día de la boda, Sebastian llega con todas las intenciones de causar un escándalo, pero, sonriente y hermoso como nunca, Blaine lo recibe con honesta felicidad y completo entendimiento. Ve a Hunter y lo trata con la cordial dulzura que lo caracteriza. Hunter está de buen humor, así que tienen la fortuna de verlo actuar con menos frialdad de la acostumbrada. Del antiguo antagonismo que compartían no queda un solo pedazo. Todo lo contrario. Por primera vez, Hunter y Blaine hablan como si nunca hubiesen tenido problemas, como si Sebastian no hubiese sido el amante de ambos al mismo tiempo, como si a Blaine no le importara el pasado y Hunter ni siquiera lo recordara.

Sebastian cree que está soñando, teniendo una pesadilla.

Y entonces Kurt aparece y en su cuello hay una marca, una cicatriz profunda que habla a voces de lo que sucedió en el tiempo que Blaine desapareció de la vida de Sebastian.

Están vinculados.

La marca de Blaine no es visible por culpa de su saco, pero Kurt, que se lo quitó por un momento antes de la ceremonia religiosa (tradiciones, tradiciones, Sebastian las conoce bien), está mostrándola a todos como si no fuese extraña, como si un Alfa con marca se encontrara entre las cosas del día a día, como si su reputación fuese algo que vestir con orgullo, como si los susurros hechos a su espalda lo divirtieran en lugar de avergonzarlo.

Con envidia y sorpresa, Sebastian se da cuenta de que así es.

Ama su marca.

Ama su reputación.

Ama los susurros.

Ama ser diferente.

Ama la imagen que ha estado dándole al mundo desde que entró a clases de balé a los tres años, desde que se aficionó por la moda tan pronto como aprendió a diferenciar entre los colores del arcoíris.

Kurt Hummel, el Alfa que todos dicen no es un buen Alfa, un _verdadero_ Alfa. El Alfa que acomoda la corbata y el cabello de Blaine quejándose entre dientes sobre cuán difícil es mantener a raya sus mechones rizados. El Alfa que sonríe de forma abierta y que camina sin prestarle atención a la fuerza de sus pasos o la línea dura en la que debería mantener sus hombros. El Alfa que rueda los ojos cuando sus padres y amigos les lanzan arroz nada más poner un pie fuera de la iglesia y que masculla sobre _'costumbres tontas que no hacen más que llenarle el pelo de arroz, ¿acaso no saben cuánto tardó en peinarse?'_.

El Alfa que lleva a Blaine del brazo y no para de besarle la frente y las mejillas durante su primer baile, durante el corte del pastel, durante la fiesta y durante unos cuantos shots de tequila.

El Alfa que, para el final de la noche, está borracho en euforia, en la felicidad que Sebastian no conoce ni de lejos, en el aroma de su marido que no para de reírse y bailar hasta que llega la hora de marcharse rumbo a su luna de miel.

—Si tomas otra copa voy a meterte en una tina helada cuando regresemos a casa —advierte Hunter en su oído. Sebastian no sabe cuánto ha tomado. Está seguro de que su mano no ha estado vacía desde que entraron a la recepción—. Espero que estés poniendo atención. Lo de ustedes se acabó.

Oh, sí.

De eso no hay duda.

Pero el problema está en que Sebastian no sabe cómo lidiar con ese hecho.

No sabe cómo no volverse loco al pensar que Blaine tiene una marca, que está cerca de su Celo y que él y Kurt estaban esperando a la boda para concebir.

En verdad que no sabe.

No tiene idea.

No tiene nada.

Por eso, cuando Hunter deja sus supresores de Celo, Sebastian deja los suyos. Tira ambas prescripciones por el lavabo y contempla las botellas vacías hasta que la idea de un bebé con los ojos de Kurt y el cabello de Blaine duele tanto como el Celo que llega a él días más tarde. Ha pasado años enteros con las pastillas. Dejarlas de forma abrupta no podía hacer algo que no fuese causar malestares y dolor.

Pero está bien.

Está perfectamente bien.

La carencia de supresores pone en sintonía las naturalezas Alfa y Omega de Sebastian y Hunter.

Sólo hasta cierto punto, porque sucede que ninguno de los dos quiere al otro durante los Celos. No son así de compatibles. Pero también sucede que no importa. Tienen un deber que cumplir, así que Sebastian muerde a Hunter y Hunter lo permite sin hacerle caso a esa parte dentro de sí que grita rechazo hasta que los noes pierden cualquier clase de sentido, hasta que la sangre brota y ambos sienten el vínculo cayendo como un velo frente a sus ojos.

No son como sus padres, pero sí harán lo mismo que ellos para seguir hacia adelante.

Cuando surgen rumores de un embarazo en la familia Hummel-Anderson, Sebastian se ríe y Hunter lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—Ah, que no te lo he dicho —dice Sebastian acomodándose en su silla reclinable. Están en la oficina revisando algunos papales que no terminan de convencerlos. Hunter pone sobre la mesa el folder azul que había estado hojeando y lo mira, expectante—. Camille tiene cáncer de mama. Está en metástasis. Cerebro, huesos y pulmones. No quiere recibir el tratamiento.

Y resulta un poco increíble.

Sebastian siempre pensó que el cáncer comenzaría en los pulmones de Camille, no que se extendería hacia ellos.

Hunter se recuesta en su silla, manos entrelazadas sobre su estómago y mirada fija en Sebastian.

—Si tenemos una niña, podemos ponerle Camille de segundo nombre.

—Sí, claro —Sebastian se burla. Ni en un millón de años—. Si es una niña, le pondremos Elizabeth de segundo nombre.

Hunter se ríe.

—Ni sueñes. No vas a proyectar tu odio en el nombre de nuestra hija.

Y las cosas suelen ser como Hunter las dice.

Cuando su hija nace, el nombre que eligen es Maeve. Diminuta. Ruidosa. Encantadora Maeve. Llora como ningún bebé que Sebastian haya tenido cerca y no para hasta que está acunada en los brazos de Hunter, bebiendo de su pecho con un hambre voraz.

Sebastian sonríe.

Diminuta, ruidosa, encantadora y _hambrienta_ Maeve.

Es una miembro digna de la familia Smythe-Clarington desde su primer minuto de vida, y, como tal, no tiene oportunidad alguna contra Caetlin Hummel Anderson, Omega de inteligencia devastadora, ternura incomparable y belleza extraordinaria a la que Sebastian puede ver en la cima del mundo incluso cuando ella si siquiera ha aprendido a hablar. La puede ver siendo libre y feliz, lo que es una pena, pues esas dos palabras no son parte de la historia familiar de Maeve.

Pero las cosas son como son y Sebastian comienza a prepararse con años de anticipación para consolar el corazón roto de su hija.

Ah... los Anderson son una maldición.

La mejor que existe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
